Nothing's Changed
by Hot Donna
Summary: They're depending on her to bash Jason in court and reveal his true life...even the masked man who threatened her this morning. But when Sam lets Jason know that someone's after him and possibly her, will he leave her to protect herself or will he...?JaSa
1. Just For You

**I wasn't watching GH when the whole Lucky/Jason/Sam/Lizbitch hearing for Jake was going on, so some of this might be inaccurate. Sorry. A lot of stuff that happened when they started falling apart, I really didn't watch. I really love and miss JaSam so I may be coming out with a lot of JaSam fics for the time being. This one is something that I wish would have happened during the trial, then maybe I would've started watching again. I don't think Sam was staying at the penthouse still so I just put her in a motel.**

**And yes, I know they seem all friendly right now, but things are going to come out in the open and they are going to work some things out...but in the mean time...**

**I don't really hate the LuSam hook up all that much, so there might be only a little itzy bitzy bit of Lucky bashing, but a major lot of Lizbitch bashing because I freaking hate that girl! I hated her before JaSam, so don't think it's because of that. I don't know, I just never liked her. She's always being portrayed as this innocent little angel when she's just as bad of a bitch as Sam is! But Sam has so much reason to be a bitch! Anyway, you've probably guessed it: I wrote this story so the author notes can be a long drawn out bash fest on Lizbitch. LoL, just kidding.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Nothing's Changed**

**XxXxXx**

Sam shot up from her recurring nightmare and her eyes flew to the clock on the small nightstand in her motel room. She kept dreaming that she was in court, about to tell everyone about the real Jason Morgan when he stood up, pulled out his gun and told her that he was going to shoot her. And of course, Elizabeth was in the dream, standing behind Jason and urging him to shoot her already. Right before he pulled the trigger, she woke up every time.

It was two-o-four in the morning. In less than six hours, she had to go to court and testify against Jason. Alexis wanted her to tell all of the bad things Jason had done to shoot down his chances with having Jake in his home, but she just didn't know if she could do it.

She laid back down and decided with a sigh to try and get some more rest. It almost seemed like forever since they'd been broken up, really it had just been a matter of months. Lucky was depending on her to tell the truth and Jason was probably depending on her to help him. Even though he had threatened to kill her, yelled at her and obviously started falling for that bitch Elizabeth Webber-Lansing-Spencer and only god knew who else she married. But for some reason, she just couldn't shake the fact that Jason wasn't really into Elizabeth like that. It seemed like he was attempting to do the right thing, but in the process he was destroying a good thing. Or maybe she was just desperate and in wishful thinking.

She didn't really like Lucky and what she was doing was wrong. Stringing him along just like Elizabeth had done to him, but when you were in love with Jason, how could you move on? It was impossible because he was so sweet without trying to be and so understanding that it was scary. He understood her lifestyle and the way she had lived before him without judging her like everyone else in Port Charles did. For god sakes, he ran from the law with her--more than once. How could that just be over because he had a kid with someone else?

Realizing that it was almost five o'clock, she turned over with a groan and sat up, raking her hands through her dark brown hair. She let out a sigh and got up to march towards the shower. She had no idea what she was going to do. Should she make Jason's life as miserable as he made hers?

**XxXxX**

Almost an hour later, she was dressed and ready to go. She threw her coat on and glanced at herself in the mirror before pulling her hair out of her jacket and opening the door. It was still a little dark outside and the chill went through her body quickly. She closed her jacket around her more and then pulled out her key to lock the door behind her when she felt a hand cover her mouth and wrap around her waist, dragging her to the nearby alley. She kicked and attempted to scream until the cold metal pressed against her neck. Then, she was frozen still.

"You're going to reveal everything you've witnessed Morgan do. Got it?" The voice growled dangerously in her ear.

She narrowed her eyes even though she couldn't see the man who was holding her from behind.

"In full detail. I want dates, names and proof." The voice continued. "Morgan loses this, or you lose your life."

Sam struggled with him and then bit his hand, flying up against the wall and holding her hands up. She meant to get a good look at him, but he wore a ski mask. "Why me? We're not even together anymore." She was almost about to give him Elizabeth's full name and address and beg him to go threaten her, but thought better of it.

"My boss knows what you and Morgan have been through." The man growled, pointing the knife towards her.

Sam laughed nervously. "That's great and all, but Jason doesn't care about me anymore." She said the words sadly, knowing that they were true.

"Do as I said." He commanded before running off down the alley where an all black car was waiting for him.

Sam watched him dive into the car and sighed heavily, putting a hand to her heart.

**XxXxX**

Sam paced back and fourth in front of the court room, wringing her fingers nervously. She still wasn't sure what to do. She knew about her order from the mysterious guy this morning, but when had she ever listened to threats like that? All she had to do was tell the court what Jason needed her to say and then get out of town. Her life wasn't heading anywhere anyway in Port Charles. She'd lost the only reason she had ever stayed around.

"Hey."

The voice made her body go rigid but she turned to face him quickly and with a fake smile. "Hey." She breathed out.

"Look," he started slowly, "I don't expect you to go up there and start lying for me."

"Jason," she said tiredly, holding her hand up, "don't. Just," she sighed and looked down at her feet, "Just be careful. Someone's got it out for you." She whispered, glancing up at him nervously.

"What do you mean?" He frowned and stepped closer to her. "Did...did you get a message?" He asked softly, knowingly, concerned.

"Yeah. This morning."

"Did they hurt you?" He asked quickly, the anger already boiling to the surface.

"No, I'm fine." She told him, glancing around their surroundings to make sure no one heard. "I'm supposed to reveal what you really do or else." She noted, her eyes meeting his in a silent promise to him, telling him that she'd never let him down. Finally, she knew what she was going to do.

"Or else what?" He pressed, knowing the answer by looking in her eyes. His eyes slightly grew in panic. "Sam, listen to what they said. You have to until I figure out who did this." He raked his hands through his hair frustratedly.

"Jason, it's fine." She assured, dropping a hand on his chest like she used to. "It's okay. I'm fine."

He glanced down at her hand on his chest and briefly closed his eyes at the electrifying contact, about to say something else when Elizabeth flew around the corner. "Jason--" She stopped when she saw what looked like an interaction between the two.

Sam's hand flew away from him just as Lucky rounded the corner. He rushed to Sam's side and grabbed her hand. "Hey, you ready?" He said, glancing at Jason.

Her eyes drifted from him and to Jason's who was staring at her already. "Yeah." She answered softly, her eyes never leaving his blue ones.

"Sam." Jason called her name, their eyes met in silent speaking. He was telling her to listen to the goons, and she was saying that she wasn't going to. "Just..."

"I got it." She reassured before letting Lucky lead her into the courtroom.

Elizabeth glared at him. "Jason, you know that she's on Lucky's side, right?"

"I know." He said what sounded like sadly. "But, she has to do what she has to do. I can't get mad at her."

"If she tries to take our son away, you have every right to get mad." Liz justified, walking up to him and putting a hand to his chest. "She's going to try and destroy you."

He looked down at the hand on his chest, it felt nothing like Sam's. This made him feel...nothing. "If she has to..." He started with a shrug, worried that Sam would do the exact opposite. She would redeem him and risk her life as usual. For him. Shaking the thought from his head, he rushed past Elizabeth. "Let's go."

**XxXxX**

Alexis stood to her feet. "I would like to call Samantha McCall to the stand."

Sam stood up slowly and briefly met Jason's eyes before she slowly walked to take the stand. She swore in quietly and sat down, pulling her coat more around her.

"Sam," Alexis started, standing to her feet, "is it true that you know Mr. Morgan?"

Sam nodded slowly. "Yes."

"And how do you know him?" She continued as if she honestly didn't know the answers.

"Well, we started off as friends. He let me stay with him when I had no where else to go and then it uh, evolved into something romantic." She explained, struggling to keep a straight face.

"And are you still romantically involved with Mr. Morgan?" Alexis moved her glasses to the bridge of her nose to peek at her daughter.

"No." Sam shook her head once and glanced at Jason.

"So there would be no reason for you to hold up for him, am I correct?"

"Objection, your honor!" Justus stood to his feet. "She's throwing assumptions to the witness that my client has something to hide."

The judge moved his eyes to Alexis. "Sustained. Council, state the purpose."

Alexis cleared her throat and stood straight in front of Sam. "So Ms. McCall, tell me. What does Mr. Morgan do for a living?"

Sam bit onto her bottom lip and glanced at Jason who was eying her with a piercing gaze. He slightly shook his head no and Sam knew that he knew what she would do. She looked back at Alexis and forced a small sigh out of her mouth. "He runs a coffee importing business." She could see Jason drop his head from the corner of her eye and the mumbles in the courtroom became instantly audible.

The judge banged his gavel. "Order! Order in the court!" He demanded.

Jason stood up. "Your honor, she's lying." He said remorsefully. He never meant to drag her into anything, but it always worked out this way.

"Jason!" Elizabeth quickly jumped to stop him. "What are you doing?"

"Jason..." Sam shook her head. "No."

"Contain your client, Council." The judge warned Justus.

Justus pulled at Jason's arm. "Come on, sit down."

"Are you sure?" Alexis added, looking pointedly at Sam.

"One hundred percent." Sam forced a smile.

"So would you say that it's safe for Jake to be around Jason?" Alexis asked, obviously angry but containing it.

Sam looked to Jason as a small smile escaped her. "I've seen Jason around babies and children and he's amazing." Feeling that tears were about to brim her eyes, she looked back to Alexis. "If I had a child, I could...I could put my child's life...in Jason's hands." She sniffled and quickly wiped away her tears. "And I wouldn't think twice about it." She looked to Jason who was eying her sadly.

She pursed her lips and watched her for a moment. "No further questions." Alexis sighed disappointedly and returned to her seat.

"No questions, your honor." Justus called out.

Jason bent down to talk to Justus. "Why no questions?"

"I have none. She pretty much redeemed you." Justus said.

"I just want her close by. Someone's probably gonna be after her now." He said in slight panic. Jason watched Sam step down and watched her walk towards Lucky who pulled away from her. She tried whispering something to him but he put his hand up and she sighed before beginning to walk towards the door.

"Sam!" He called, uncaring about the court and what was going on. "Don't leave yet. Don't..."

"I'll be right outside." She mouthed as everyone tried to get him to calm down and resume.

XxXxX

A few moments later, the court was called for recess and everyone began filing out the door. Sam leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and she smiled gently as Jason came to stand in front of her. "How's it going?"

He sucked in a sharp breath and looked down. "Pretty good in my favor right now but," he glanced up at her, "Sam, you didn't have to do that."

"Hey, I don't want to ruin your life just because we broke up." She said, hitting his arms playfully. "But you be careful. I think the best thing for me to do is leave for a little while."

"I don't know about that, Sam." He started. "Maybe you should just leave the motel and stay with someone else." He was going to suggest his penthouse, even though that would probably be the weirdest place for her to go right now, but her answer had shocked him.

"Yeah, I checked out this morning. I'm staying with Lucky." She informed uneasily, rubbing at the tension building in the back of her neck.

It hit him like a blow to the gut. "Oh." He sighed.

"Yeah." She looked down. "I was just going to stay there until after today and then leave but--"

"No." He choked out with a solemn nod. "You stay there."

"I really did plan on leaving as soon as possible." She said gently, glancing up at his dreamy blues. What she wouldn't give to hold him right now.

"You don't know who this person could be? What did he say? Did he give you any clues?" He bombarded her with questions. He needed to ensure her safety and to get the thought of her and Lucky living together out of his mind.

"Nope, not really." She shook her head. It was crazy how she was used to getting threatened or held at knife point or gun point now, but what she wasn't used to was going through it without having Jason to run to. "He just put a knife to my neck and told me to tell the truth about you in court today."

"Why didn't you?" He asked regretfully, like somehow this was his fault.

Sam smiled softly up at him. "I couldn't." Their eyes held each other's for a while before he cleared his throat and she looked away.

"So that's it?" Jason asked to be sure. "That's all that was said?"

Sam grasped her head and tried to remember more. "Uh," she remembered something that would probably help, "I told him that we weren't together anymore and he said that his boss knew what we'd been through."

Jason frowned in thought. "So it's somebody we know?"

"Or somebody who's been watching us. Or wants revenge." She added, waving a hand towards him as if they were getting closer to finding the answer.

Jason let his eyes search her face and remembered why he loved her so much. Because she wasn't that scared or afraid of this--which was good and bad at the same time. She wasn't afraid to tell him what happened to her, despite their current circumstances and she wasn't afraid to try to help him figure it out, which was bad because if she didn't leave, she'd want to stay and help him track these people down and he didn't need her in harms way. All he needed was for her to lay low and let him do the work. He'd find out who was behind threatening her--kill them, and then she'd be okay. Even though she was okay.

"You alright?" He asked anyway, just because he needed to hear it from her.

"Yeah." She forced a small smile and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Look, Sam," he started, scratching the side of his face, "I don't think you should go right now. It's too dangerous for you to be alone."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She said easily, crossing her arms over her chest.

_Way too easily_, in his opinion. "What?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, I should stay here and help you figure out--"

He stopped her, waving one of his hands in her face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. No. That's dangerous too, Sam. I'm trying to keep you out of danger." He said lowly, stepping in closer to talk intimately with her. "I'm trying to protect _you_, here."

Sam was slowly becoming mesmerized by his gaze. "Jason," she swallowed hard and fought the urge to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him, "that's not your job anymore." She informed in a whisper.

"Well, it has to be somebody's job." Jason said a little darkly, dreading the fact of someone else watching over her. They'd slip up and she'd get hurt and then he'd go mad and start killing whoever stood in his way to finding and killing the person who hurt her.

"Sam?!" Lucky nearly yelled, causing her to jump and Jason to glare his way.

_Where'd he get off talking to her like that_, Jason wondered. "She could've heard you just fine in a normal tone, Spencer." Jason warned evenly.

Sam shook her head and smiled up at her ex-fiance. "I guess it is someone else's job now." She whispered, meeting his eyes before looking down at her boots. "Um, I need to go explain that whole thing to Lucky." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll...see ya."

He nodded once, not sure if he could say the same when he didn't want her out of his sight anymore. Now, he was going to be worried, agitated and on edge until these bastards were brought down and Lucky might get a little sick of him because he was going to be around Sam a lot more than Lucky would want. He watched her walk off with him before noticing that Elizabeth was watching him and probably had been the whole time. He took a deep breath and ran his hands over his hair.


	2. Ice Breaker

**Sorry I took so long, but I've been writing a lot of this fic so that I can keep up continuous posts because I'm also doing a few OTH fics. Next chappy should be up soon...enjoy!**

**Nothing's Changed**

**XxXxX**

Lucky reluctantly swung open the door to reveal Jason standing there in his usual, plain attire. Navy blue tee, fitting jeans and kombat boots--which was only heightened in bad ass by the leather coat he wore. Lucky tiredly rubbed at his bare chest and shook his head. "Jason, Sam's asleep." The guy was there six times a day--was he even over her?

Jason almost punched Lucky until he remembered that he let her go and it wasn't any of his business that Sam was sleep and that Lucky answered the door shirtless, obviously stating that they had progressed on over to that next level. His eyebrows raised as he hid his raging jealously. "I don't need to talk to her, I just need to check on her. Make sure she's alright." He said casually.

"She's alright." Lucky informed agitatedly before trying to shut the door, but Jason stopped him.

"Hey, I don't want to cause any problems but--"

"Well, you are." Lucky hissed, stepping out into the hall and shutting the door.

Jason motioned to the stairs. "You shouldn't leave her up there--"

"Look, you gave up your rights to Sam when you took my wife and got her pregnant, okay? Sam and I have something now. She told me what's going on. She _trusts _me." He sneered a little, shaking his head. "So can you just leave?"

As if he'd heard nothing Lucky said, he shook his head softly. "Not until I see Sam." He put his foot down. He wasn't going anywhere until he saw that she was okay.

Lucky sighed and shook his head, opening the door. "Try not to wake her up." Lucky demanded.

"Where is she?" Jason questioned at the foot of the stairs.

"In my bedroom." He said, his eyes meeting Jason's in a challenge.

_Don't punch him_, Jason reminded himself as he heard Lucky mumble which room was his. He ran up the stairs and then stopped in front of the door, pushing it open and peeking in. He saw her laying on the bed with no blankets and fully clothed. That gave him a little feeling of relief, but he remembered that someone had threatened her, and that relief quickly washed away. Glancing at his surroundings, he decided to walk inside and see her closely--even if just to look at her beautiful face.

When he made it to the side of the bed, she groaned and wiped at her face before turning over. The room was dark except for moonlight and he watched as she reached for the empty spot beside her. He heard her disappointed sigh and watched as she tucked her hands beneath her pillow and wondered if that's what she used to do when she would wake up and he wouldn't be there...he wondered was she looking for Lucky or him?

Suddenly, her head whipped around and she tried to kick Jason, succeeding but regretting it when she saw who it was. "Oh, Jason!" She covered her mouth with her hand and hopped up as he cradled his knee. "I thought you were someone else."

He smirked and stood back up straight. "At least we know you know how to defend yourself." He half joked, smirking as he sat down on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still a little hyped. "Where's Lucky?" She looked around briefly, as if frantically searching for the man.

He looked away from her when she asked him that. Who cared where Lucky was? Lucky was going to be tumbling down a flight of stairs if he didn't back off Sam. "Downstairs. He just let me in to check on you."

Sam shook her head with a sardonic laugh and walked over to the window, crossing her arms. "Jason, you don't have to check on me. Lucky knows whats going on. Lucky has guns." She said, raising a hand in her defense. "He's trained. I'm safe." She struggled to convince, maybe even herself.

The truth was, Jason was the only one that really ever made her feel safe. Lucky could have all the guns there were but there was something about Jason that just made her feel like she would be alright. Being with Lucky wasn't the same. But she needed someone to hold her at night and she would never tell Jason that he made her feel safe again. That would basically be begging for him and she was sick of begging for him.

"Okay, but he doesn't know what he's up against." Jason continued. He needed her somewhere with him.

"Neither do we. So until then," she turned to face him and sighed, "goodbye."

"Goodbye?" _Was he hearing right_? He stood up and walked towards her.

"Yeah." She confirmed, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear and then stuffing her hands in her back pockets. "Bye."

"Sam, Sam." He called as she tried to walk away from him. He grabbed her arm and leaned towards her. "Why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away?"

Sam scoffed. "What? _Me_ pushing _you_ away? Jason, you've got to be kidding me. You've pushed me away for months. You succeeded." She laughed dangerously. "I'm gone. I'm here. With Lucky. And you're with _Princess Elizabeth_." She said her name sarcastically, rolling her eyes afterward.

"Sam, it's not like that." He started, rolling his eyes as if he was tired of this conversation.

"Yes it is, Jason. You can throw away what we had for _her_?" She could feel tears beginning to pool her eyes. "And I thought we had a lot." She admitted sadly, pushing hair behind her ears on both sides before re-crossing her arms over her chest. "But Elizabeth means more, doesn't she? She always has." She attempted to smile through her tears but failed. "She always will."

"Sam, that's not true." He started, but was interrupted by Lucky opening the door and clicking the light on. Jason glared at him.

"This is what you call checking on her?" Lucky started when he noticed Sam's tears. "Making her cry? Wow, Morgan. You really have a way with women."

"Lucky, stop it." Sam urged, walking up to him and putting a hand to his arm. She turned to Jason as she sniffed. "Jason was just leaving."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Yeah, I was." He reluctantly agreed. "Look, Sam," he began, "I need you to call me when um, when you wake up in the morning." He spoke distractedly as he watched Lucky slip his hand up and down Sam's back to comfort her.

"Okay." She nodded softly and smiled forcedly at Lucky. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Alright." Lucky kissed the top of her head and she walked off, feeling both pair of eyes on her until she left sight.

Propping one hand on his waist, Jason motioned the other one to where Sam had walked off and looked on confused. "What do you think you're doing, Spencer?"

"Helping her with her broken heart." He stated seriously. "And she's helping me with mine."

Jason didn't want him to elaborate, partially because this was his fault and he didn't want to know how they were healing each other. He stared pensively before looking away and wiping a hand over his mouth, obviously frustrated. "You should get a couple of guards to secure the place." He started suggesting. "Lock all the windows, doors," he waved a hand in the air, "leave weapons close enough to where you and Sam can get to them in an emergency." He mumbled, wishing it was he and Sam going through this.

"I will." Lucky said gratefully. "Thanks."

"Yeah." Jason nodded as they heard the shower come on. "Well," he started, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to leave Lucky there while Sam was in the shower--naked! He needed to understand that what she did from now on was out of his control.

"I'll show you the door." Lucky said gladly, leading the way.

Jason tightened his eyes briefly before glancing at the bathroom door and walking out. He'd find a way to protect Sam on his own.

**XxXxX**

Jason typed in another name and realized that he had been going in circles all night. He was going to get up and get another beer when he heard a knock on the door. Sighing, he knew who it was. "Open it." He didn't even feel like answering it.

Elizabeth walked in, peeking her head around the door timidly. She smiled brightly. "Guess who I brought?" She sing-songed, revealing Jake wrapped in blankets. She bounced him in her arms as she made her way in.

Jason perked up at news of the little one but decided that he had something important to do. "I'm working right now. Can you give me a minute?"

"Sure." She said uneasily, coming to stand behind the couch to eye the computer. "What are you looking for?"

"Someone." He said quickly. When a possible answer flashed over the screen, his eyes lit up and he grabbed his cell phone. He dialed the familiar number and bounced his leg apprehenisvely as he waited for her to answer. To his complete dismay, Lucky answered. Jason was seriously getting sick of this guy.

"Hey." Lucky said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, where's Sam?" He got rude, he was frustrated with Lucky being everywhere Sam was.

Elizabeth's eyes snapped to Jason.

"Right here." Lucky chuckled and handed the phone to Sam. Jason heard his name being mumbled before she came over the line.

"Hey." She said.

She sounded like she had been sleeping and Jason regretted waking her. "I have something to tell you, meet me at Kelly's in," he glanced at his watch, "fifteen minutes."

"Lucky's going to work right now and he wants me to stay in," Sam began explaining softly, obviously so Lucky couldn't hear. "But if you wanna..."

He instantly got it. "Yeah, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Is...is this about..." She didn't want to say too much over the phone.

"Yeah. I'm on my way, okay?" He said tenderly, understanding her broken question.

"Kay." She hung up and Jason kept the phone to his ear, absently waiting to hear those three words that they never forgot to say when they got off the phone. Coming to his senses, he closed his cell phone and stuffed it in his pocket before closing his laptop and reaching for his leather jacket on the couch next to him.

"You're leaving?"

Her voice startled him, he had forgotten she was even there. "Oh, yeah. I have to go. I...it's business."

"When did Sam become business?" She questioned in a sneer.

"Look Liz, you wouldn't get it. And I'm not involving you." He started, putting a hand up to halt anything she had to say. "I hate that Sam's involved but she is and I have to get her out of it." He threw his coat on and jerked his head towards the door. "You should leave here."

Elizabeth nodded in faux understanding and gathered her and Jake's things with a little of Jason's help. "Next time. I'll call before I come. I see I came at a bad time."

"You know how work is, Elizabeth. Don't even start with me." He interjected evenly. "Just go." He waved his hand to the door. Silently, she walked through it and he followed after.

**XxXxX**

Sam sat on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chin. She hated the news that Jason had just told her and it was the only thing that sounded logical. One of Manny's family members were avenging his death by torturing them--or trying to at least. There was a list of them, some had just gotten out of prison, some had never been convicted of anything--but had been arrested for plenty. Giving Sam and Jason the distinct notion that they were as professional as Jason and knew how to cover their tracks.

The knock on the door had been expected. Jason had called Sonny to explain to him what they thought was going on. Sam tried to listen as Jason explained everything to Sonny, but her hearing kept being interrupted by flashbacks of Manny and what he had tried to do to her numerous times. He was dead, she knew that. But someone out there like him was after her and out to destroy Jason's life--to avenge Manny's. She shuddered at the thought.

"Sam?" Jason called again. Sonny had called her twice but she seemed in her own little world.

"Hmm?" She looked up, pretending to be fine.

"I said," Sonny began to repeat, pushing one of his hands in the pocket of his slacks, "did you get a good look at the guy that threatened you?"

"No." She shook her head. "But he said that his boss knows about Jason and I and then he ran and jumped in this car." She explained, absently lifting her hair in an attempt to calm down. "But if it's Manny's family, which makes a," she paused for emphasis, "_whole_ lot of sense, I mean," she rubbed the side of her face, "I can't go on unarmed. I have to have guns and ammo and," she started, standing to her bare feet, "I need uh, reinforcements." She looked between the two mobsters seriously, rubbing her hands together, ready for them to hand over her demands.

Jason put a hand on her shoulder. "We're going to get you all of that, Sam. But we have to get you out of the public eye." He knew she was more afraid than she'd ever admit to being, but he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"He's right. He's right." Sonny agreed, rubbing at his chin. "We could get her to a safehouse."

"I'm not sure that's good if she's alone." Jason said, hinting that he'd stay there with her.

Sam knew what he was thinking and wanted to burst his bubble. "Well Lucky could, stay with me." She said innocently, wiping her bangs out of her face and then resting her hands on her hips. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She kept her eyes trained on Sonny.

Jason looked at her dumbfounded. "He's law enforcement." He was thankful that that excuse came in handy at the moment. He wanted to choke Lucky out right now. When did she honestly start depending on him?!

"Jase is right." Sonny pointed to his right-hand-man. Jason smiled triumphantly on the inside until Sonny said, "I'll get Max to stay with you."

Jason frowned. _Were they in on him not protecting her together? _"I was thinking..." Jason started but was unnoticeably interrupted by Sonny.

"We have to check the latest whereabouts of every last Ruiz family member and track them all down, see where they've been lately, what they've been doin'," Sonny ticked off of his fingers, "who they've been calling...everything. If any are close to Port Charles, we're rushing in on them. No questions asked." He pounded his hand with a fist, signaling that they'd smash them.

"We can't leave Sam here." Jason was only concerned about that.

Sonny gave her a once over. "Maybe we can right now. If the Ruiz's are smart, they know to take more time to approach this place. They'll do their research and find out that he's law enforcement. As long as she's staying with eh, Spencer, that gives us time." He said to Jason, not noticing the disappointment in the blue eyes. "We have to set this search up as soon as possible, Jase." Sonny ordered, then turned to Sam. "I'll send over guards, I'll have Justus bring over a case. We'll say it's some stuff you forgot at Jason's, it's gonna be protection." He waited until she nodded her head at him before patting Jason's arm. "Let's go."

"I'll be right there." He told Sonny and waited for him to walk out before turning to Sam. "Are you comfortable with this?"

"Yeah. Lucky's--" She started but was abruptly stopped.

"You'd rather Lucky protect you than me?" He asked doubtfully, though it sounded like irritation mostly.

She crossed her arms over her white tank top, keeping her straight face. "Why not?"

"That doesn't answer my question." He noted softly.

"Yes...I'm...comfortable with Lucky." She choked out, her eyes trained on his. She saw the quick hurt pass and go before he turned hard as stone again.

Jason glanced around the place, wanting to pick him apart. "He left you here without a guard, without anything?" He asked in disbelief.

"He only has to pick something up and that's it." She defended lightly.

"He can't take any chances." He said powerfully, pounding his hand against the other. "If he turns his back for a second, you could be gone. Like that." He snapped his fingers, anger in his features. When he saw her eyeing him strangely, he calmed down. "Sam, I'm just worried."

"Don't worry. I'm in good hands." She assured, putting a hand on his arm to push him out. But the feel of even his leather covered arm under her palm brought back memories she thought they'd cherish forever. Slowly, she looked up to see if he was having the same flashbacks as her and obviously he was. His eyes were trained on her face, his mouth was dangerously close to her skin. She blinked sleepily, as if it was slow motion. He was bending his head...

"Jase!" Sonny burst through the door, sending them flying away from each other. "We gotta go."

"I'll stay until Lucky gets back." Jason suggested, but felt small hands pushing him towards the door.

"No, go!" Sam said hurriedly, pushing her hands in the back pockets of her dark blue jeans when they stood outside the door. "He'll be here any second.

Sonny motioned to Sam as he looked to Jason. "Give her a gun. You still know how to shoot, right?" He asked her half-heartedly.

Jason didn't feel comfortable with this. He remembered all the times he never felt comfortable with this, leaving her to herself with a firearm. He hated it...and still did. He checked to see if it was fully loaded before handing her his handgun reluctantly.

In the meantime, Sam rolled her eyes at Sonny as she grabbed the gun. "I don't think I'll ever forget how."

"That's good. Maybe I should hire you." He joked, only smiling a little bit.

Jason almost punched him. "You're kidding." He softly responded, eyeing his boss seriously.

"I know, Jase. I was kidding." Sonny shook his head and laughed quickly. "Let's go."

Jason gave Sam one last look. "Lock the doors." He reminded. She rolled her eyes and closed the door.

**XxXxX**

She heard the door fly open and lifted from her sleep, the gun under her pillow quickly was between her two hands as she held it towards the culprit. Lucky put his hands up quickly as she sat there with the firearm aimed at him.

"Sam?" He questioned, obviously in shock.

She sighed and dropped the gun in her lap, pushing a hand through her disheveled hair. "I'm sorry. I'm just," she took a deep breath and shook her head, closing her eyes for a minute, "I didn't hear the keys in the door and I just uh," she rubbed at her neck.

Lucky dropped his keys and walked over to her slowly. "It's okay to be scared." He told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He eyed the big gun. "Where'd you get this gun?"

"It's mine." She lied. Sonny had sent her guns, but she stuck with Jason's. It was one she was used to holding.

"You have a gun?" He questioned, a little perplexed with the news.

"I have several." She smirked as she watched him move closer to her. She didn't mind kissing Lucky, though she'd rather kiss Jason but he didn't want to kiss her anymore. He was probably off somewhere kissing Elizabeth's ass. With that thought, she grabbed Lucky's head and pulled him closer to her. She heard him moan deep in his throat and pulled him on top of her, sitting the gun on the floor. He got into the kiss, rubbing his hands up and down the length of her leg and she decided tonight wasn't going to be about Jason. It would be about her and Lucky getting over the past and the pain. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"What?" He questioned softly.

She nodded and put her hands over his face. "I want to."

He looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

Biting on her bottom lip, she nodded. "Yeah." She leaned up to kiss him again he returned the gesture softly before moving his lips down the column of her neck and the top of her breasts. She moaned gently.

Then, the door burst open. "Sam, we gotta--" He stopped, finally noticing what he had barged in on.

Sam pulled the hem of her shirt up and rolled her eyes as Lucky climbed off of her. "G-d, Jason! You've been hanging around Carly a little too long, don't you think? Just barging in people's apartments!" She sat up, a slight shade of red. She was embarrassed about being caught that way.

Jason didn't know whether to yell or leave at the moment. He'd never wanted to see that. Was he too naive to think that she wouldn't have moved on? She was an amazing human, of course she'd move on! But so soon...and to Lucky?!

He finally remembered what he had come to say. "Sorry Sam, but I have to show you something." He said, limiting his conversation around Lucky and saying as little as possible--maybe she wouldn't hear the crack in his voice.

Sam met his eyes and finally understood. She wiped her hand over her hair and blew out a breath of air. "Fine. I'm coming."

Lucky looked at her dumbfounded--amazed that she always jumped for him. "So...when are you coming home?" He asked her evenly.

Jason glared at him. "I'll worry about that, Spencer." He put a hand up to him.

"I'll try to be home later on." She answered Lucky as if Jason had never spoken. She slipped on her black leather coat and followed Jason out the door.

**XxXxX**

She got off of the bike as soon as he parked it, noticing they were at the penthouse. She glanced at him awkwardly. "What are we doing here?"

"This is where I live." He told her like she didn't know.

She eyed him as they walked towards the doors. "I thought you would've moved in with Elizabeth by now." She muttered nonchalantly.

"What? Like you moved in with Lucky?" He asked a little bitterly. "Sorry, I don't move that fast."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She frowned, stopping in her tracks.

He shook his head dismissively. "Nothing Sam," he said putting a hand on her shoulder and suddenly growing weary of their surroundings. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

"No, tell me what that meant." She demanded, standing her ground. "Are you calling me a whore?" She attempted to get clarification. "Jason, that is so..."

As she continued to talk about how rude his comment had been, he could almost feel people closing in around them. Of course they would, it was no secret where he lived. But he'd been blinded by that fact because Sam had been consuming too many of his thoughts. He wanted her near him, he wanted to talk to her, he wanted her to here him and it was all he could think about. He wasn't in his right mind until now, when he could actually feel that they were about to be attacked.

"Jason, are you listening?" Obviously, she wasn't aware.

"I'm--" He heard a bullet zoom past his ear and immediately threw her to the ground.

Sam covered her head, remembering she left her gun at Lucky's. Jason was ducked down beside her, finding the perfect moments to shoot from behind the bush they were ducked under. She could see the small, spare pistol sticking from his sock. While he was shooting at attackers he spotted in the distance, she snatched the gun and stood up to shoot.

"Sam!" He yelled, pulling her back down. "What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!"

"I'm helping." She shrugged with her back against the wall. She checked how much ammo she had left before firing again. Before long, the shots had ceased and she and Jason were sitting behind bushes and a wall to the building, heaving heavily.

Their eyes met as they both held the guns up near their faces. Sam finally looked towards the bushes, nodding her head that way. "Are they gone?"

"I think so." Jason answered, never taking his eyes from her. "I don't think I should've brought you here."

"Then why did you?" She asked, looking at him again.

Jason shrugged, deciding on honesty. "I wanted to be alone with you." He said as shyly as Jason could, his eyes stuck to hers.

Sam eyed him warily, as if to see if he was telling the truth.

He was...and she was pissed.


	3. Witch One Lies

**You are all probably going to hate Elizabeth in this, but hers is coming, trust me. Heheheh. Thanks for the reviews too, I really appreciate the good words.**

**Nothing's Changed**

XxXxXxX

"You don't have the right to say that to me anymore." She said, standing abruptly to her feet.

Trying to stop her from moving so much while the enemy could still be lurking, he hopped up with her and stood in front of her. "Well, why not?" He asked innocently, as if he had no clue.

"Because, Jason. You--you, threatened to kill me if I harmed your little princess," she started sarcastically, "and you don't look at me anymore, you look through me. And I mean nothing to you so soon after we shared the most amazing three years together." Sighing heavily, she looked away from him. "Obviously, you hate me now and that's fine." She stiffened her jaw. "I hate you too." She said plainly, which made it unconvincing.

"You do?" Jason asked doubtfully.

"Yes." She confirmed with a nod. "I do."

"Then why are you here?" He said slightly smirking, hiding the gesture poorly with his hand.

Her eyes met his seriously but she half-shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I'm scared to die." She mumbled incoherently.

Jason watched her face in amazement. "Sam, you're not going to die."

"I feel like I am this time." She said, forcing a smile.

Jason put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "You're not, Sam. I can't let you die."

"You can just threaten me from time to time." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"You put my kid in danger." He defended lightly.

She shrugged his hand off as she started back towards his bike. "They weren't supposed to use guns." She countered weakly.

He followed after her. They never had a chance to talk about this civilly. He was throwing glasses and she was drinking. "Yeah, but that's not like you, Sam. To do something like that to innocent kids." He finally caught up to her as she walked past the bike. "I thought you had completely changed from the woman I knew after you did that."

"Like you completely changed from the man I knew?" She scoffed, turning to face him. "Jason, you had a child with another woman and tried to hide it from me! You could've...told me." She said lightly--obviously, this subject still bothered her. "I mean, after all we had been through, did you honestly think I couldn't handle it?"

Jason sighed and dropped his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't respond for a while. "Remember when we lost Hope?" He started reluctantly, in a soft and apologetic voice. "Do you remember how much you hated me?" He surely remembered, it was one of the most saddest times in his life.

Sam pushed stray strands of her hair behind her ear and crossed her arms, uncomfortable with the topic. "Yeah." She said uneasily.

"Jake would be born, you and I'd get him for a week or two at a time and then eventually, Elizabeth would come pick him up and," he paused, looking up at her sadly, "you'd realize that it's not your son. It's not your baby. It's mine, but it's not yours. It's my baby, it's Elizabeth's baby...just not your baby." He told her quietly. "Dealing with that for the rest of your life, you'd hate me, Sam. I knew it and I just didn't know how to deal with it."

"So you pushed me away?" She asked mainly to herself. Tears had bunched in her eyes but she hadn't let them fall. "So...why do you have to be with her?"

"If I can't have the woman I want, I might as well give my child a good life." He shrugged with lack of better answers. It was his default, say what sounded good.

Sam was so tired of hearing that. "Giving your son a good life has nothing to do with who you marry. It's how you treat them. How you tell them you love them three times before bed just to make sure they heard you," she said sadly, remembering that she'd never have a kid. She looked away from him, hoping he couldn't read her look but he had.

Jason gave her a sad look. "Sam, I know that. But most children need stable homes."

"Why, because they'll turn out like me?" She said defensively, turning her back on her ex. She didn't need him anymore than he needed her if that was how he wanted to be.

"To tell you the truth, Elizabeth and I are not together." He muttered, looking away from her.

She stopped walking and stared at him, surprised. "Oh." Was all she could say as she uncomfortably crossed her arms.

"Do you think you'll ever stop being angry with me?" He asked sadly.

She looked down at her boots, contemplating it. "I don't...I don't think so."

"Why not?" He wondered, stepping in front of her.

She stared at him for a long while, until she remembered all they'd been through and it hurt too much. "You should...call Sonny. To tell him we were shot at."

He was losing it, he hadn't even thought about that. "You're right." He pulled out his cell phone and called his boss.

In the meantime, Sam watched him. She'd never seen Jason so disoriented before. He was probably having problems with Elizabeth right now and he could probably use a shoulder--or something else for a little comfort--and the old Sam would've done it. Used his troubles to get back at him, but she was done scheming. All she wanted was for this to be over with so she could get out of town. Away from another past that would probably haunt her for years.

Jason hung up his phone. "We're going up to Sonny's," he ordered, putting a hand on her back, "and then we're going to the safehouse."

"I really should go home." She started. She didn't trust herself around him--in the safehouse?! It was boring there and there was nothing to do but watch his muscles ripple in his back as he slept face down--see, she was going there already.

"Why? Lucky got you on a curfew?" He snorted as they went into the building.

"No, but he's probably worried." She said honestly. "I should call him." She pulled out her cell phone.

Jason watched her blankly before saying, "don't tell him what happened. No police, yet."

She nodded and turned away to take her call.

XxXxX

"I can't believe you called so late after the ordeal." Sonny said again, sipping from his Scotch. "I knew I heard gun shots, didn't I tell you I heard gunshots," he pointed to Max who quickly nodded in response.

"It's my fault I," Jason started, "I told Sam to stay there with me while I waited to make sure they were all gone." He lied. "I didn't think about anything but making sure she was safe."

"I could've had a track on these guys." He slammed his cup down. "They were right outside my home!" He boomed suddenly. "Do you know how dangerous that is?!" He yelled at Jason. "Especially when I don't know who the hell it is!"

"Sorry Sonny." He apologized ashamedly.

Sam sat quietly, watching as Jason got reprimanded. She wanted to hold up for him--but it wasn't her place anymore. "Sonny?" She said quietly.

"What?" He snapped at her, his eyes still blazing.

"I have a way we can fix all of this." She announced, standing to her feet.

"What's...what's that?" He was truly interested.

"Well, they always seem to find me, no matter what, right?" She started, not daring to glance at Jason. "Why don't I play bait and lead you to them?"

"That's dangerous." Sonny said before Jason could get it out. "But it could work."

"You're willing to risk her life for this?" Jason didn't want this.

"Nothin's gonna happen." Sonny said assured. "Because if it does, you're gonna be there."

"What if they're following me?" Jason didn't want to go into this with any loose ends.

"If they were, you'd know. You're a pro. Sam, she's an easier target. She's a woman." He motioned towards her and spoke nonchalantly. "They've been trailing her because she leads them to you."

Jason glanced at her. "So they've probably been following her for a while." He spoke mainly between him and Sonny.

"Probably know a lot more than we think." Sonny added. He looked to Max. "You're to stay with Sam at all times."

"Sonny, I got it." Jason said easily, holding his hands up. "Obviously, they're trying to come for me, being with her will more than likely take the heat off of her."

"Like it did down stairs?" He shook his head, obviously being sarcastic. "That's crap."

"Will I be able to go home?" Sam asked, wanting in on the conversation they were having on her life.

"No." They both said before turning back to each other and talking.

Sam shook her head and walked out--Max wasn't far behind.

When the door closed, Jason stopped semi-arguing with Sonny and noticed she and Max were gone.

"I'll be back." He ran out to go get her.

XxXxX

Jason stopped from around the corner of the stairs when he heard her sniveling voice.

"I don't know, Lucky." She cried. "I mean, I just want what's normal. I want a normal life. Not this."

Jason felt a wave of guilt wash through him as he heard her broken voice. He remembered when she could talk to him that way and now she couldn't...because he was too afraid to try to keep things with her. He had to go and push her away...threaten her. Which he knew, crossed the line. But they had both crossed a few lines that they wished they hadn't.

She wiped the wetness from her face and sniffed. "I just want to leave here. I want things to be different."

"With Jason?" Lucky asked quietly.

Sam seemed to stiffen at the question. "I guess. I'm not sure." She sighed uneasily. "Lucky, I really like you--"

"You just love him." He answered softly for her. "It's understandable. I didn't expect you not to."

"But I," her voice hitched and she stopped, "I don't want to."

"It'll take time," he assured her caringly. "It's not like you'll wake up one day and be over him. Just don't close yourself out on opprotunities." He told her. "And I don't mean me, I don't even mean men in general. Just like, live your life Sam. It's all you've got."

She raked a hand through her hair and dropped her forehead on her knees. "You're right. I know you're right." She chanted mainly to herself. "It's just hard."

"Not much in life is easy." He half joked. "Be careful, Sam. Call me if you need anything."

"I will. I promise." She smiled and hung up the phone, leaving her head in her lap. She clasped her eyes shut and prepared to cry until she heard a footstep behind her. She sighed tiredly and shook her head. "Do you ever just leave me alone?"

"I can't." He said plainly. "Especially now, Sam. Your life could be in danger."

"When has it not been?" She scoffed, still not turning to him. "My whole life, my life has been in danger, Jason. It's nothing new."

He moved to stand behind her and watched her for a while before swallowing with a struggle. "If you uh," he started, forcing himself to choke out the words, "if you love Lucky then, I can work something out where the two of you can be together." He said painedly. If it's what truly made her happy, then he'd set it up in a heartbeat. "I just want you to stay alive."

She looked up at him in disbelief. "In love with Lucky?" She asked in confusion. She scrambled to her feet. "Jason, really. Do you honestly think I'm in love with Lucky?"

He waved his hand at her cell phone. "You uh, you call him when you cry and uh, you depend on him. You trust him with secrets, you live with him." When she loved him, he recieved all of that. "You, you kiss him." He gritted out.

Sam shook her head at his cluelessness. "Because he's the only one there. He's not exactly--" She stopped herself and shook her head again. "Nevermind."

"What?" Jason prodded, sensing the deeper meaning.

"Nothing." She tried to walk past him but his big body blocked her.

"He's not exactly what?" He wasn't letting this go.

She gulped and was caught captive by his bright blue eyes. "You." She breathed the word hesitantly. She eyed his expression--he remained calm. "He's not you." She repeated shakily. She felt desperate and needy. Under his pensive gaze, she felt stuck. Time was slowly coming to a stop and he was coming closer.

She hadn't felt this weak in a while.

He grabbed her face and pulled her mouth to his, trying to kiss the past away. Where they stood--it swirled as she reluctantly rested her hands on his strong arms. She didn't dare grab him, he might realize that they weren't dreaming and pull away.

She didn't need him to pull away.

He was finally touching her, fulfilling that dull pain inside of him and quenching that mysterious thirst his body had had ever since the day he realized that he'd no longer be coming home to her. He wanted to pull her close her, but didn't want to shake her from this lovely moment. He sighed contentedly when her tongue slipped past his lips and maybe he was crazy--but he couldn't remember why he wasn't married to her.

Sam let out a low moan before she came to her senses and pushed him away, breathing heavily. "Jason..." She said, pressing her fingertips to her kiss swolen lips. She was watching him as if he was someone different. "You can't..."

"I love you." He said almost desperately. "Sam, I do."

"Stop." She ordered, dropping her head and putting a hand up, waving it in his face. "Stop it, no you don't."

"I do." He insisted.

"You don't!" She shrieked, near tears. "You threatened to kill me, I...I watched Jake get taken, I...You...Elizabeth...Jake..." She was mumbling incoherent things, but she was sure they were true. She looked up as if she had realized the cruelest thing of all. "This isn't right, Jason." With that, she pushed past him and ran out.

XxXxX

Moments later, after recounting everything that had just happened between he and Sam, Jason decided to leave the stair case and go back to Sonny's. That's probably where Sam had run back to. It had been written all over her face--she was afraid that he'd hurt her again, the physical pain meant nothing compared to the emotional pain he'd put her through. She wasn't ready to suffer another heartbreak. So, she was steering clear.

He opened the door to the stair way and was about to walk to Sonny's door when he saw Elizabeth at his door. His eyes narrowed in question. "Elizabeth? What are you doing here?"

She looked to him, her face pale and tear stained. "Um, someone gave me a message to give you."

He furrowed his brows and stepped closer. "What? What is it?"

She swallowed and looked down at her shoes. "You have to marry me."

For the first time in a long time--Jason was in utter and complete shock.

XxXxX


	4. Never Let This Go

**Wow, thanks for all the great words. This chapter might make you happy, but don't get used to it. It's just the beginning. Sorry if this seems a little rushed and filled with a little nothingness but I'm writing it kind of fast because I'm slowly becoming more and more of a LuSammer. Don't blame me, its how they're screwing with the characters.**

**I so wish that they would reveal that the Jason with the ugly hair is really Jason's long lost twin Mason or something and Jason got amnesia again but recently regained his memory, thus bringing him back to Sam. Then, somehow, Liz was being the whore that she is and slept with Mason and Jason, making Mason the father! --If they can make Sam watch as Jason's son gets kidnapped, they can do that--**

**The Jason on the show is really starting to piss me off and even Sam has made me roll my eyes a few times. What the hell are the writers doing?! How long do they think we can watch boring ass Liason without offing ourselves?! If I end up jumping off the roof of my apartment building because they keep making us watch Jason's ugly hair and his boring ass conversations with Lizzard, I'll be so pissed!**

**REMINDER: I HATE LIZ! **

**So if it seems like everyone in the fic is a little hard on her...oh well. I hate the bitch and I wish she was treated like the scum that she really is. She is so gonna get it in my fic...hehehe.**

**Enjoy!**

**Nothing's Changed**

****

**XxXxXxX**

"So he told you to marry Jason?" Sonny asked doubtfully, a cup of Scotch fairly close to his mouth. He wasn't looking at her, but he was looking to Jason, trying to see if the man believed her or not--obviously, he didn't.

Elizabeth nodded softly, dabbing at the tears on her cheeks with a tissue that had been warily offered by Sonny a few moments prior. "Yes, and he said that Sam had to leave town immediately." She glanced at the mentioned girl, a flicker of something decietful crossing her gaze.

Jason and Sam looked at each other, both partial to the information. It didn't sound right. Sam wanted so bad to say it out loud, and Jason wanted so bad for Liz to stop her lying, but calling her out on her crap wasn't going to make her be anymore honest than she was being right now, he knew. He cleared his throat and finally looked away from Sam and to Elizabeth who was sniffling on the other side of him. "So, did he say why I had to marry you or why Sam had to leave town?" Jason asked tiredly.

"Yeah, I mean, he threatens to kill her and now he wants her to leave town? What the hell is that?" Sonny asked rather rudely, holding his arms out in question. "It makes no sense." He admitted what everyone had been thinking.

"I know it doesn't, but that's what he said. He didn't say why." Elizabeth shook her head and straightened the fabric of her floral dress out nervously. "He just said that it was best for the boys if we all cooperated." She grabbed Jason's hand and cried, peering into his eyes. "Jason, I'm so scared." She pulled him in a hug and buried her face in his shirt.

Sam rolled her eyes. She knew she was pathetic for trying tactics to get at Jason, but how low could you go? Briefly, she wondered if she ever made herself look this pathetic. When she saw Elizabeth's hand rubbing at Jason's rather large arms, she decided that she hadn't. She tore her eyes away from the stiffened Jason and the desperate Liz before looking to Sonny. "What do you think we should do?"

He shrugged quickly. "I don't know. What about you?" He asked nonchalantly, though she knew he was fuming on the inside.

"I guess the best thing we have right now is to listen." She said half-heartedly as she stood to her feet. She had that gut feeling that Elizabeth was lying, but she'd never be able to prove it. So why not go along with it for now? But obviously, Jason had other plans because before the words even got all the way out of her mouth, he tore away from the crying woman and looked to Sam.

"You didn't listen in court. Why start now?" Jason countered her comment urgently, standing so that he was in front of her.

"Bec--" She opened her mouth to speak but was hastily cut off.

"Because Jake and Cam are involved now!" Elizabeth butted in, hopping to her feet heatedly. "Jason, these are innocent kids! We can't risk them for her!" She waved a hand at Sam and glared.

"Sam's innocent too!" He defended, pointing towards the brunette before looking back at her. He let out a frustrated sigh when the thought of losing those kids or Sam came to mind. "No one deserves any of this!" His hand flew through the air, he was growing angry.

"Jason, Jason." Sam started, walking over to calm him down. She eyed him worriedly. "It's...it's okay. I was leaving anyway, remember?"

Sonny put up his hand. "Wait, you can't leave. We had a plan," Sonny started, "we had a plan to lure them in. You were going to play as the bait. We need you." Sonny was dedicated to taking whoever this was out.

"I don't think we should lure them in with the kids at stake." Sam said quietly, looking to Elizabeth.

"Oh, like you care." Elizabeth snared, narrowing her eyes at the girl. "You're probably set this whole thing up." She accused acidly.

"Elizabeth!" Jason warned with a loud boom.

She snapped her head over to look at him and blinked innocently. "She doesn't care about those kids. Not like we do." She stated with a curt shrug.

"Jason, let's just...listen to the guys okay? We don't want anything to happen to the boys." She pulled her cell phone out. "We'll just have to revise the plan a little. In the mean time, lets just talk about this tomorrow or something." Honestly, she was drained and she didn't feel like dealing with this bitch tonight.

When she began walking away, he grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" He asked gently.

"Home." Before he could interfere, she shook her head. She had caused enough problems, she decided. "I'll get a ride from Lucky." She held up her cell phone and smiled dryly before walking out of his kind grasp and starting to dial the number.

Elizabeth smirked at the retreating girl. "Always going after my sloppy seconds." She muttered in mock pity.

Sam turned to face her before biting down on her lip and charging towards her. Did she mention she didn't have the patience for this?! "Bitch!"

Jason grabbed her with one arm and lifted her so she couldn't attack. "Hey, Sam. Calm down. Calm down, it's okay." He glared at Elizabeth coldly. "Stop it." He growled.

"Sorry." She raised a hand in the air, surrendering. "I was just stating the facts."

"You're a bitch, Elizabeth." Sam said from Jason's grasp, struggling to break loose. "A lying little bitch."

"_Am_ I lying, Sam?" She chuckled, her traces of distress were gone. "Think about it. Jason, Ric, Lucky," she shook her head, "you really would've liked Zander." Her smile was wry.

"The way you liked him when he had been married to your best friend?" Sam smiled sweetly. "Yeah, that was really a good move, Liz. I guess you're not as innocent as you try to look."

"You two stop it!" Sonny ordered and the room grew quiet, even Sam's struggling ceased. "Jase, get her out of here." He pointed to Sam. "Take her home."

Elizabeth slightly pouted. "I'll go wait at Jason's." She insisted, grabbing her coat.

"No, you'll stay right here." Sonny told her sternly.

Reluctantly, she sat down in her seat after eyeing Sonny cautiously. "Fine." She muttered in a sigh.

"Where are the boys now?" Jason asked Liz.

"With the nanny." She said quickly, looking away from him. "Hurry back."

Without an answer, Jason finally sat Sam down and headed towards the door. Once they were on the other side, Jason sighed and ran a hand through his over grown hair. "I think Elizabeth's lying."

"Ya think?" Sam said sarcastically, crossing her arms. "I lie, so I know how it is." She informed in a hushed whisper.

Jason stared at the door, trying to figure out a way to call Elizabeth out on her lies. He knew if they talked alone, he'd eventually be able to get it out of her, but that was only if Sam was already half way out of town. "I'll talk to her later. Come on, lets get outta here."

After he rode her home on his bike, he parked in front of Lucky's apartment. She hopped off the bike and turned to him with a crooked smile. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" He said quickly.

"How did you know I wasn't lying about the message I got like Elizabeth is?" She asked meekly, her eyes narrowed pensively at him.

He just stared at her. "Look Sam, I know you did some bad things but, you were hurt. Probably like Elizabeth is hurting." He gave her a weak smile. "But I know you Sam. Nothing's changed about who you'll always be."

Feeling impressed, she tried to hide her smile but couldn't. Smirking, she shook her head at him. "I wish I could say the same for you." She half joked, knowing that it was true though. He was different than he used to be, but somehow when she was around him, she could've swore that every now and then she saw the old Jason watching her from across the room or kissing her--like he had earlier. Yeah, that was the old Jason. Grabbing her like there was no tomorrow and

Jason looked down at the helmet that rested between his palms. "You probably don't believe this right now," he looked up at her, "but you can." With that, he threw on the form of protection and rode away.

She watched him ride away for before wondering if she should take his comment into consideration. When she made it to Lucky's door, she realized that she could. Maybe he was saying that he was the same Jason that was in love with her--of course that's what he was saying. He had kissed her, obviously been jealous of her and Lucky, maybe over time, she and Jason could work things out.

If not, then she would leave. She couldn't do this much longer. So smiling softly, she walked into the apartment with the intent of going to see Jason in the morning. She was going to ask him flat out what was going on between them and if it was enough to stick around for.

**XxXxX**

Sam smiled quickly at Lucky, she hadn't expected him to be up waiting for her. "Hey, it's late." She said closing and locking the door behind her.

"Yeah, I know." He stood up from the couch. "I was just...making sure you were okay."

She could see the darkening circles under his eyes, he was tired. And she was sure her face nearly matched his. "Sorry I didn't call...I didn't think you'd..." This was awkward because he knew that she wasn't going to kiss him anymore, now that they'd had that talk.

"I don't mind." He assured quietly.

She nodded as she slowly walked up to him. "Lucky..."

"Sam." He put his hand up to stop her talking. "I don't want you to explain anything. Stay here for as long as you want, alright?" When she nodded, he slowly pulled her into a hug. To say he wasn't growing feelings for her would be a lie, but more than anything, he just wanted her to be happy. Sam deserved happiness in her life.

She hugged him back, getting comfortable in the goodbye hug. Because that was what it was, she could feel it as much as he could. They were parting their physical and emotional ways. He wasn't Jason and he never would be, and that'd always make her hold back because Jason was the only one who held that special part of her.

"You go upstairs and get some rest, I'll sleep down here." He suggested, finally pulling away.

"Lucky, are you sure?" She asked skeptically.

"I'm sure." He reassured. "Go." He urged, motioning to the stairs.

She smiled softly at him before bringing a hand to his stubbly cheek. "Thank you, Lucky." Her eyes revealed that she was thanking him for more than the bedroom accomadations.

He forced a smile in return. "Anytime, Sam."

She flashed him one more grin before running up the stairs.

**XxXxX**

Jason carefully opened his front door. It was early and he was tired and he was going to rip a new one in this visitor's ass--until he saw who it was.

"The case was dismissed." She beamed.

Jason rubbed at his sleepy face, but was still staring intently at her. "How'd you get here?"

"A cab." She smiled softly.

"Sam..." He began to scold.

"I know, I know. It's dangerous." She teased lightly, putting her hand up to stop him from going any further. "But I made it and I'm here, so that's all that matters." She raised her brows in a quick smile. "Besides, the case was dismissed."

Jason eyed her, oddly intrigued by her perkiness. "What are you so happy for?" A smile was glinting in his eyes.

"You're case has been dismissed." She repeated thoroughly as she held up the newspaper. "'Who could know him better than his former fiance Samantha McCall?'" She quoted before lightly tapping his shoulder with the folded source of news. "See, I told you I did a good thing." They stood there awkwardly before she smiled brightly. "Are you going to invite me in or not?"

He scratched at his head nervously and slightly glanced over his shoulder. "Sam, uh..."

"No...he's not." The voice sailed from behind him.

Sam's perkiness completely faded. "What is _she_ doing here?" She asked, more confused than angry as she glanced over his shoulder and watched the woman smirk from behind her coffee mug.

"She slept on the couch." He immediately cleared up any problems they would've suffered from her being there. "She wouldn't stay at Sonny's and she threatened to go to Lucky--" _And he couldn't have her being possibly followed to where Sam was_, that had been his first reaction when she'd said that last night.

"You don't have to explain to her, Jason." Elizabeth stated, shocked that he was. He never explained to her why he had been gallaganting around with Sam so much lately. She had to figure things out on her own--myabe she even improvised, she thought proudly to herself.

"Stay out of this, Liz." He was stern and to the point.

"Whatever." Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath to contain her anger. "Um, I'll see you--"

"Sam, don't go." He said desperately, he was so tired of pushing her away, whether intentional or not. He didn't care about anything else right now, all he wanted was to be with her and he was about to set things straight right now. "Sam, I can't do this anymore." Because in all honesty, this was getting old. He needed to tell her the truth and he needed to get his feelings out in the open before he combusted.

Both Sam and Liz were all ears after that, Sam was in shock, Liz was appalled. "Do what?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Dancing around like we don't know each other." He clarified, motioning towards her. "I want to be with you, Sam."

"Jason!" Elizabeth said appalled, nearly spilling her cup of coffee.

Sam's eyes were wide with shock and a little teary-eyed. "Jason..." She started, but found there were no other words for her to say.

Hearing Elizabeth's annoying shriek, he led Sam out to the hall and closed the door behind him. "Sam, I don't want her. I don't want to be with her and my life has been hell without you. I'll tell her right now, Sam." He told her seriously, his piercing blue eyes trained on her. "You're what I want."

"What about the messages and the...the..." She said, unsure of how to answer. This was what she wanted to hear, but now that it was happening, she didn't know how to react. "You have to marry her." Her voice cracked at the sound--_Sam_ was supposed to marry _him_.

"Sam, is this what you want or not?" He questioned impatiently, because he really just wanted to kiss her and it was getting hard not to. "I know we have a lot to work on...but we will. We'll work on it. We won't run away." He explained emotionally, his eyes were starting to wash over with deep emotion. "I want this so bad that it's all I think about so I need to know now, Sam. Is this what you want?"

A slow smile crept on her face as she nodded. "Of course I want this, Jason." She confirmed quietly. "Of course." Her words were barely out before he closed the short distance between them and scooped her in his arms, hugging her close to his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth closer to hers--if that was even possible. He wrapped her in his huge arms and they melted together in a kiss that was tying their loose strands back together--pure bliss.

And the whole time Sam was getting lost in the feel of him, she knew they had problems, things they needed to work on, maybe even insecurities that might get the best of them--but she was willing to try again, as was he, and that was all that mattered.

Elizabeth swung the door open, pausing at the sight in horror. Her plans were ruined! But right now, that was beside the point and Jason would kill her if she didn't tell him. "Jason, you have a phone call." She said quietly, as if her dreams had been shattered.

They broke apart slowly, their eyes meeting as he pushed strands of dark hair out of her face. "Go." She urged silently, smiling in satisfaction before pecking his lips lingeringly again.

He left her reluctantly and rushed into the penthouse. "Hello." He said as he picked up the phone from the table, not fully recovered from the kiss of Sam McCall.

"I see your case is dismissed." The mysterious voice said.

Jason creased his brow seriously, anger instantly soaring through his veins. "Who is this?" He demanded.

A low chuckle was his answer. "What's Samantha wearing today?" He asked as if he was truly interested. "It wouldn't be a black knit sweater, blue jeans, black boots...a white shirt with blue stripes now would it?" He asked Jason creepily. "Really, it looks nice on her. Makes you want to rip it off."

Jason eyed Sam as she stood in the doorway watching him. It made his skin crawl to know that the creep had been near her. The sicko's description fit her to a T. That made Jason's blood boil more. "If you know what's best for you, stay away from her!"

"I can't." He said innocently. "She didn't listen. Now, she has to pay."

"How do you know her?!" Jason yelled demandingly. "What do you want?!" He couldn't shake the pang of familiarity in the person's voice, though.

"Revenge." The man growled evilly. "I'm going to do what was meant to be done to that little whore of yours. Then, I'll kill her right in front of you before I kill you." He cackled darkly. "Tell Samantha I'll be seeing her."

Before Jason could reply, he heard the click. Unable to contain himself, he snatched the phone from the wall and threw it across the room. Sam and Elizabeth gasped in shocked as he ran his angry hands through his hair. "Jason," Sam started, stepping hazardously close to him. "What's...what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He hissed, mainly to himself. He looked to Sam thoughtfully angry, breathing laboredly, before speaking. "You're staying with me." He ordered in a conclusive tone.

"What?" Sam and Liz asked at the same time.

"Jason--" Elizabeth started but was rudely cut off.

"You're a liar!" He pointed to her, his eyes blazing heatedly when he eyed her. "After all the hell that's happened, did you honestly have to bring more lies to the situation, Elizabeth?!"

"What do you--?"

"He knows nothing about you, Elizabeth! He would've mentioned you!" He yelled, pointing wildly at her. "Is this a game to you?!"

Elizabeth's mouth clamped shut as she fiddled with her fingers. She had been caught. "No." She answered quietly.

"He's after Sam," he motioned to her with a wave of his hand, "he's after me, you and the boys have nothing to do with this!" He was losing his control. "You've just been distracting us from the real problem at hand!" He grabbed his head in a crazed rage and whirled around the room, seemingly looking for something to break. After glaring at the ground for a few minutes, he was a little calmer and looked to Liz. "You're the mother of my son, for that I respect you. But...that's all you're ever gonna be." He looked to Sam before glancing back at Elizabeth. "I'm still in love with Sam. So get out." The deathly cold tone of his voice sent chills through her.

Elizabeth was so desperate she even looked to Sam for help. "Jason..."

"Go home to the boys." He ordered. "Don't. Come around here again, until I say it's safe." He didn't want her to die, it was the mother of his child after all. And, he couldn't have her bringing her son anywhere near this place while it was such a hot spot for danger.

"I just..."

"Go!" He screamed, turning read from the anger.

She bit her tongue, grabbed her coat and purse and flew out the door without another word.

Sam eyed him nervously. If it hadn't been Liz, she'd say that he was a little harsh--but it was Liz. "Jason, are you alright?"

"Fine." He whispered before turning to look at her. "We have to go to Sonny's."

"Why?" She asked completely puzzled.

His hand was on the knob when he looked over his shoulder at her. "Because. I think I know who's watching us."

Her eyes just widened in more shock.


	5. Never Lose You

**Sorry I took so long to update but my friend's daughter spilled a soda on my DSL box and the cable people took forever to bring a new one. But, the good thing is that this story is almost completely finished. They'll be like 10 chapters in full. Hope its not too cliche or predictable, but I'm liking it so far. Just remember, I hate Liz always and forever. LoL. **

**Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Nothing's Changed**

**Chapter 5--Never Lose You**

Jason lightly threw the portfolio on Sonny's desk and patted it with his hand roughly. "I think it's him."

Sonny looked up at Jason before grabbing the portfolio and opening it, searching its contents. "It would make a lot of sense." He surmised after going over it.

Sam wrung her fingers nervously, standing behind Jason. She hadn't gotten the chance to see it, but Alexis was quick to supply the information when Jason warned her that Sam's life depended on it. "So what? Whoever this guy is, is he...is he going to do the same things Manny did?" She tried to hide the fear in her voice, but when Jason looked back at her, she knew she failed.

Jason shook his head and walked over to her. "Hey, Sam." He cooed softly, grabbing her by the shoulders. "I'm not letting anything happen to you." He promised lovingly.

Sonny eyed them blankly and closed the folder. "We'll need extra security."

"Why?" Jason asked, reluctantly looking away from Sam.

He held up the folder, waving it lightly through the air before dropping it on the desktop. "Because I don't think this guy's alone."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"We killed Javier. We killed Manny. I think they'll come stronger this time. More enforced." Sonny stood up slowly, wiping at the short beard on his face. "We gotta bring stronger enforcement also. If that's how they're gonna play."

Jason gulped, the look in Sonny's dark eyes telling him that these would be one of those bad wars between two sides. One where they'd lose soldiers, take soldiers. Maybe even lose loved ones. He looked back to Sam worriedly. "We need to get you somewhere safe."

She shook her head immediately. "No Jason. I'm helping."

He frowned. "What do you mean _helping_? You're not helping. It's too--"

"Dangerous." She finished for him, putting her hands up to her forehead and taking a deep breath. "I know, Jason. Everything's too dangerous for me. But don't you know, I've been doing the dangerous scene since before I met you. Whoever this person is, there after you too, you know." She was tired of being babied, don't get her wrong. She liked it sometimes, but _damn_. She wanted to make sure he was safe too.

He shook his head, refusing to accept this. "Well, it's different now because I'm here and this isn't happening." He wouldn't hear of her putting herself in danger for him.

Sonny pushed the bottom of his jacket back, resting his hands on his waist. "Jason, she does know how to handle herself." He started, leaning his head towards her.

Jason shook his head, his eyes shooting daggers at Sonny. "No. Would you let Carly or Kate help you go up against some perverted mob family?" He shot back fiercely.

He shrugged thoughtfully. "If I thought they could shoot a handgun."

Even though there was no sign of it, he knew Sonny wasn't serious. He was getting more angry. "This isn't a time for jokes."

"And Sam's a big girl." Sonny justified, waving a hand at her. "She's been in this type of situation before and the truth of the matter is she'll always be in these kind of situations as long as she's with you." Sonny admitted the truth that no one ever faced. "It goes along with being with us, Jase." He said, pointing to his own chest. "Our lives are dangerous. When we love someone, we either deal with that and adapt, or we let them go so they can be safe." He held his arms out. "Those are our choices."

Jason looked towards Sam, who was staring blurry eyed at Jason. Obviously the truth had been spoken. "That doesn't mean I have to put her in harms way."

"Being with her and being in the business _puts_ her in harms way." Sonny replied stoicly. "It puts all of our loved ones in harms way. It puts Jake, Michael, Morgan, Kristina, it puts Carly in harms way. And Kate." He gritted out the names as if he was growing angry at the thought. "It puts everyone we love in harms way, Jase." He said, pushing his finger against the desk. He stared pointedly.

Jason grabbed his head in frustration. He'd known this all along. Even Sonny knew, but Sonny looked as if he was growing tired of it. As if he was mad at the situation of it all. Sonny had never put it into the words or these terms before. "I...I don't want her shooting people. I don't want Sam being shot at. I want to avoid it as much as possible."

"We can try, Jason. But we can't avoid it." Sam finally spoke up, her voice shaking. "I was dodging bullets way before you came into my life and started dodging them for me." Her smile was sad and grateful. "You've helped me so much, Jason. You've helped _us_. I...I want to help us, too. And I can't do that, sitting in your penthouse, praying that you're alright." She put her hand on his arm reassuringly. "I know if you're there, I'll be okay." Their eyes met and she saw something in him that she'd never seen much.

True and utter fear.

He let out a shaky breath. "Sam, you gotta be careful." He stated reluctantly. "If anything happens to you--"

"It won't." Sonny cut him off, stepping closer to the couple. "We're just using her for bait."

Jason wanted to kill him for a split second, and wondered if all of Sonny's ranting had been so he could use Sam to his own advantage. "What if they know it's a setup?" He protested immediately.

"We'll stage it perfectly." Sonny suggested, his eyes dark with a deadly rage. "But first, we have to get more information on Hector Ruiz."

"Hector Ruiz?" Sam hugged herself at the thought of one of Manny's family members avenging his death.

Jason nodded distractedly at her. "Yeah. Supposedly, he attended Manny's funeral and vowed to avenge his cousin."

"How...how'd you get that information?" Sam wondered shakenly.

"The priest that organizated the ceremony." He sighed and put his hands on his waist, looking at Sam worriedly. "He overheard Hector telling his cousin's coffin that he'd find who killed him."

Sonny, hearing the new information, walked back to his desk and grabbed a pen and piece of paper. "What is this priest's name?"

"Father Alvin Hawthorne." Jason remembered, scratching his brow. "I talked to him about a few days ago."

"Alright. That's a good start." Sonny reclaimed his seat at his desk. "I'll call and get some more information. Maybe on other family members who were there. You two find Max and tell him that we need more reinforcements." He picked the phone up, in a hurry to get things done.

Jason nodded, more worried with how frightened Sam was looking. He put a hand on her lower back as they walked out of the room. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Sam breathed out, as Jason closed the door behind them. "I just can't believe there are more creeps like Manny out there. I can't wait to bring them down, Jason."

He gazed at her. _He could wait if it involved putting her life on the line. _"Just relax, Sam. No one's going to hurt you." He pulled her to him in a comforting hug.

She breathed in the familiar scent of him and allowed herself to float off into a time where there were no problems. She inhaled again, the scent of his masculine smell, the cold leather of his jacket pressed flush against her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his waist knowing that this was where she wanted to be. "I can't wait until this is all over." She said softly.

He stiffened at that. Because it would never be over. Not unless he left the likes of this business alone and chose a life that he knew appealed to him. He pulled her away from him by the shoulders, ducking his head to accurately meet her dark eyes. "Sam, I," he paused, knowing that he promised this before and wasn't able to live up to it, "I want to quit the business."

Sam immediately shook her head. "No, Jason. You don't have to stop doing this for me."

"Yes." He disagreed. "I do. I love you, Sam. I'd do anything for you. And to truly keep you safe would be to get out of this business." He explained seriously.

"Yeah, but you'll always have enemies. They'll always come and--"

"The less time I spend in the business, the less enemies I'll have. Right?" He offered her what was supposed to be a persuading half smile--Jason style though. Which meant that he still looked deadly seriously and only one corner of his mouth lightly twitched upward.

She stared back at him, the love he held for her seeping from his gaze. It was almost too much to fathom. "Right, I guess."

"Everything'll be fine." He assured, pulling her back into his embrace. "It'll all be fine." He stroked the silky darkness that was her hair as he held her in his arms--where she was meant to be.

"I love you, Jason." Sam whispered, leaning back to look into his eyes. He gave her a long serious look and she could see that his heart was in his eyes. "Jason, what's wrong?"

He shook his head and chuckled nervously, taking the tips of her dark hair between his fingers. "You know what I realized when we were apart?" When she gazed at him expectantly, he met her eyes again. "I realized that my life doesn't make sense without you in it. It's like I was walking around waiting for something that I let go without realizing it."

"Jason..." She started, running a hand over his cheek. She knew he never really put his heart out there, but when he did, it was something incredibly sweet and straight from the heart.

"I can't lose you again." He told her, like if he was to lose her, he would completely lose his mind.

"You won't." She promised, clasping his cheeks between her hands. "I'm not going anywhere." She promised before edging on her toes to meet his lips. He lifted her easily in his arms and held her close as he kissed her back with all the passion that he felt--all the love.

**XxJASAMJASAMJASAMxX**

Jason and Sam walked up to Manny's old hideaway where he used to make those creepy tapes and send them to them, infuritating Jason to no end. Sam hugged her arms from the chilling cold as she eyed the old rundown warehouse. She forced down a lump in her throat and pushed a piece of her dark hair behind her ear, shifting from one foot to the other as they stopped in front of it.

"You alright?" He asked, glancing at her. He knew this would unnerve her, it unnerved _him_. His fists clenched at his sides as he remembered the tapes.

"Yeah. Fine." She replied unconvincingly with a nervous nod.

"We won't be here long." He assured. "But I just want to make sure that no one's been here."

"The Ruiz's are obviously alike. Maybe Hector has been using this place like Manny did." She said thoughtfully as they continued forward.

When they got to the large door of the place, Jason glanced at Sam before pulling his gun out and creaking the old wooden entrance open. He moved to look around, pointing the gun everyway that he looked. When it seemed safe enough, he put his hand down, the gun at his side. "I think it's safe."

Sam took that as her que to join him and slowly crept in behind him. It smelled of damp wood and mold. She rubbed at her nose before taking a look around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Old, rugged crates weakly adorned the shack. She walked over to an old camera stand that had no camera on it and inwardly shuddered. Manny had been a sick soul.

Jason crouched down near a dusty corner where he could make out shoe prints--obviously of a man. He wasn't entirely sure if they were old or recent. "Sam." He waved his gun towards them.

She turned her head to see him in the dusty place and slowly made her way over. She bent down next to him and brushed her fingers along the prints. The dust moved easily, as if it was fresh--if that was even possible. "They could be recent." She decided, looking up to where they led. They led to an old crate and on top of the crate sat a clear glass ashtray and a pack of matches. She stood up and grabbed the matches. They looked clean, like they were new. But her suspicions were confirmed when she noticed the Kelly's logo on them. The logo used to be in green, but she remembered her and Maxie briefly discussing the color change due to some awkward green ink shortage just last week. They were poking fun, wondering why Kelly's made matches anyway. "Someone's been here recently." She stated, tossing the matches back on the crate. She briefly put her hands on her waist and then sifted them through her hair, finding it hard to keep them steady at the revelation.

Jason picked up the matches and twirled the small pack between his fingers. "What?" He asked puzzled.

"That's the new logo color for Kelly's." She waved her hand at the evidence in his grasp. "It just happened like a week ago, Jason. The red." She pointed to the red Kelly's signature on the back of the matches.

Jason sighed and tossed them back on the crate. "More than likely, it's Hector Ruiz." He looked around quickly for anymore evidence. "Let's go tell Sonny."

"Okay." She nodded and followed him out.

**XxJASAMJASAMJASAMxX**

Jason burst into Sonny's without a knock. "We know where he's been." He announced.

Sonny scratched the side of his head and stood up. "Yeah, so do I."

Jason frowned and glanced at Sam to see if she had any clue as to what Sonny was talking about. Obviously, she didn't. Jason slightly held his arms out towards his boss. "What...what are you talking about?"

"I uh," Sonny started, poking a hand in his trouser pocket, "got Father Hawthorne's number. Called his house," he paused briefly to stick the other hand in the other pocket and look straight at Jason, "his wife said he hasn't come home for the past few days. He hasn't called or been seen, no one's seen him."

"Hector got to him?" Sam spoke fearfully.

"Someone did." Sonny rephrased. "Because I did a little research on Hector Ruiz and he _has_ been back and forth from Chicago to Port Charles lately, but he wasn't here the night of Father Hawthorne's disappearance." Sonny let out a frustrated breath. "One of the other priests at the convent said that Hawthorne had a visitor who said he was an old friend. That was the last day he'd been seen by anybody." He paused and everyone sighed. "Allegedly, he was a tall guy. Hispanic. Tattoos. Bald." He raked a hand through his hair, placing his finger tips on the paper with the information he had written down. "Hector's short. He's Manny's size and has black hair." He pointed to a picture of Hector. "I don't think it was him."

"Unless he shaved it off for a diguise." Jason suggested.

Sam and Jason glanced at the information, just for a lack of better things to do. But it was Sam's first time seeing a picture of Hector and her eyes buldged and a cold chill swept over her. She slowly brought her hands up to rub her chilled arms--she had on her thick knit sweater and she was still freezing to the bone. "I...I've seen him." She pointed to the picture.

Jason gave her a serious look and then glanced back at the picture, seeing if he had seen the man before. But he hadn't. "Where?"

"He was, he was driving the cab this morning." She shuddered. "He was my cab driver."

Jason's blood ran cold. His fists tightened at his sides as he saw the fear flash over her face. "Did he hurt you? Touch you?"

"No." She shook her head, trying to remember any strange behavior from him. "He was polite. Kind."

Sonny snapped his fingers at Jason, obviously excited to be so close to bringing down the rest of the Ruiz's. "I want you to get the name of every cab driver in Port Charles."

Jason nodded at the order. "I'm on it." He started to walk away.

"No, wait." Sam stopped their movements. "This could be the perfect setup." Her eyes held a spark of revenge. "Somehow, he knew I was calling for a cab. So if, if, he can see that, then if I call again..." She led, looking between them knowingly.

Jason's jaw clenched. "You're not getting in a car with this guy again."

"We'll be trailing. It's the perfect plan." Sonny disagreed with Jason. "I'll call Max."

"What if Sam gets hurt?" He asked accusingly to his boss. Jason was about ready to scream.

"I'll jump out." Sam retorted, grabbing Jason's attention. "I can jump out. Then we can ambush him." She suggested, then her eyes lit up with another idea. "We can have men waiting at the warehouse, at Lucky's. I can ask him to take me back to the apartment and we can be well prepared if he decides to detour." She placed a hand on her hip and eyed him thoughtfully as if thinking of more plans. "Because I doubt he'll let me slip through his fingers a second time."

Jason ran his fingers through his overgrown hair. "I don't like this." He gritted. No one was listening, he didn't like this plan.

"Jason, it'll work." She reassured, placing her hands on his arms and looking up into his stormy blue eyes pleadingly. When he looked down, she looked to Sonny, still holding his arms. "Are we doing this today?"

Sonny nodded, he was already on the phone. "Get her the proper equipment." He said to Jason, pointing to Sam. "We're going to put her in wire gear so we can hear what's going on."

Jason grabbed his head, everything was swirling out of control. "Sam, you don't have to do this."

"But I want to." She said determinedly, grabbing onto the front of his jacket and pulling him to her desperately. "These bastards have hurt us for far too long, Jason." Her voice was raw with the need for revenge.

With a labored breath, he brought his hands up to frame her face. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't like this." He spoke, more worry seeping through his words then he had ever allowed.

"I'm doing it with or without you." She told him solemnly, then her eyes softened. "But I'd rather do it with you."

His eyes closed and he dropped his forehead softly onto hers. "Sam..."

"Jason, I'll be alright." She assured, putting his face between her hands. "I promise."

His hands slid down to her waist and he pulled her towards him, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I'm gonna be there to protect you. I always will."

She smiled softly at that and snuggled closer. "I know."

**XxJASAMJASAMJASAMxX**

Liz paced the living room to the house she and Lucky used to share hazardously with the phone to her ear. She bit her nails timidly while she was on hold. "Come on, come on." She muttered nervously.

"Hello?"

She rolled her eyes in relief and sighed. "Finally. Did you kill her?"

"Not yet, calm down." The man with the hispanic accent laughed. "We just got a cab call for Sam McCall. She should be dead by the end of the night."

"Remember the deal. I help you, you don't kill Jason." She reminded.

"I know. Lover Boy's gonna be fine." He lied ruthlessly. "Stop calling, Carly. You're gonna end up getting us caught."

She smirked at the name she had falsely given them. It'd never be traced back to her. Then, when Sam was dead, she could 'console' Jason and they'd live happily ever after. "Alright, but get the job done, would you?"

"We're on it." He said before hanging up.

She pressed **end** on the phone and flopped down on the couch, remembering how this all came about.

**Two Weeks Ago...**

_She sighed and closed her long coat, making it up the steps to Lucky's apartment. She snuggled her hood more over her head, hoping to shield the rain from her hair when an arm tightened around her neck and pulled her into a dark corner. She thought of screaming for Lucky, his door was only a few feet away, but the shining blade next to her cheek stole her voice._

_"It's not Sam." The man behind the one that had her in his grasp sighed out._

_"I'm gonna kill her anyway." He brought the blade closer to her neck._

_She reared back in his tightened grip in fear. "Wait, wait. I know Sam." She hurriedly said. "I can lead you to her. You can kill her." She blurted out of fear...and something like joyous panic._

_The man stopped his movements and chuckled darkly. "And why would you do that?"_

_"Because I hate her." Liz seethed evilly--so evilly that they believed her._

_He eyed her suspiciously before roughly thrusting her into the wall. "Does she live with the cop?" He waved the knife towards the door crazily. He was taller than the other._

_"No. But they're seeing each other." She told, straightening her jacket a bit. "She's here a lot. I think she stays in a motel somewhere near the docks."_

_They gave her a questioning look through the slits in their ski masks. "What's in this for you?"_

_"It depends. What do you want with Sam?" She knew Jason could be involved and she didn't want him dead._

_"We need her for something concerning Jason Morgan." If she could've seen his face, she would've seen his brow quirk. "Do you know him?"_

_"Yes." Her eyes widened in urgency. "But don't hurt him. Please."_

_They shared looks and probably deceitful smiles, if their faces were visible. "We won't. Just tell us what you know of Samantha McCall. Call this number...state your name and purpose and you'll be put on hold. Our boss will take the information." He handed her a card. "What is your name?"_

_She hid her smirk."Carly. Carly Jacks."_

_They backed away as the one with the knife said, "Keep in touch, Carly."_

_"And decieve us, or speak a word of this to anyone...we kill you." The other one warned._

_Elizabeth gulped. "I understand." She whispered. She watched them disappear into the wet, dark night before composing herself and starting back on her way to Lucky's to get the boys. A small, proud smile graced her lips. Oh yeah, she could work with this. _

Elizabeth looked down at the phone with an evil smirk and stuffed it in her pocket. It was temporary and prepaid and in Carly's name. Finally, she grabbed the house phone before dialing the memorized number. Things weren't going according to plan, but she would definately get things back on track. Especially when Sam was dead and gone.

**XxJASAMJASAMJASAMxX**

Jason grunted as his phone rang. He pulled the cell out of his coat pocket and eyed the caller ID. **Blocked**. He gave Sam a glance as a few of Sonny's men put the wire on her. He stood up and flipped his phone open, putting it distractedly to his ear. "Yeah?" He breathed out.

Liz put on her best crying voice. "Jason?" She squeaked.

His eyes rolled. "Liz." He answered stoicly. She was really getting annoying.

"Are you still angry with me?" She forced herself to sound pitiful.

He sighed. "Yes. You lied."

She scoffed. "Sam lies _all_ the time. You forgive her."

"That's the difference, Liz." He spoke lowly. "I'm in love with her." He paused. "And she doesn't lie _all_ the time. She made a few mistakes."

"_Mistakes_?! Jason, she jeapordized our child's safety! Does she mean more to you than Jake?!" She raged furiously. "If she did it once, she'll do it again!"

"Liz," he snapped and then inhaled to compose hismelf. He glanced at Sam who was intently listening to instructions from one of Sonny's men. "Liz," he started more calmly, "You can't tie me to you with Jake."

Her bubble was busted. "What?" She tried to play dumb.

"I love Jake. He's my son. Of course I love him. But I want to spend my life with Sam. I'm in love with her, not you." He explained thoroughly. "Just because you had my son doesn't mean I'm obligated to you."

Liz stared violently into the air, far beyond shock. "I can't believe..." She started, her words escaping in pants as she truthfully started to cry. "...that you can be so...cruel to the...mother of your child." She frowned as if his words had disgusted her. "After all I've done for you. All I've given up for you."

Jason was close to rolling his eyes. Looking back at Sam, he sighed. "Look Liz, I have to go."

"I should've stayed with Lucky!" She yelled in his ear, wishing it would hurt his feelings.

It didn't. "You should've." He answered before hanging up. He sighed and looked at his cell phone before stuffing it back in his pocket and walking back over to Sam.

"Who was that?" She questioned, seeing the straight look on his face--not that he didn't always have a straight look...but she could tell the difference between one and the other.

"Elizabeth." He replied tiredly.

Sam's eyes rolled with a short, sarcastic laugh. "What did Port Charles' most notorious drama queen want?"

Jason gave her a weak smile. "To be PC's most notorious drama queen in my ear."

Sam put a hand on his and smiled. "Sorry she's such a bitch."

"It's not your fault." He told her softly, pushing a piece of her hair out of her face. "I don't want to think about her anyway. I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine." She assured for the hundredth time. "Really." The man who had just finished hooking up her wire backed away from her with a curt smile.

"Done." He said shortly.

She nodded and stood up, grabbing her coat from the back of the chair. She threw it on and zipped it up, pulling her hair out of the collar. She smiled meekly at Jason. "Stop worrying." She demanded.

"I can't." He answered in a beat.

The phone rang and Sonny snapped his fingers at the man, Freddy, who set up her wire. Everyone in the room ran to a position either near the phone or near Freddy, who pressed a few buttons on his laptop that had been connected to the phone. Freddy tapped one last button before nodding his head triumphantly. He was going to track the last few calls that the caller had called and recieved. "Answer it." He pointed to Sonny.

Sonny picked up the phone and handed it to Sam. She took it slowly and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She said casually. Her voice echoed in the deathly quiet room. All eyes were on her.

"This is Cool Cab, we'll be there in fifteen minutes." The hispanic man spoke.

Sam nodded vehemently and pointed to the phone, recognizing the voice. "Uh, that's great." She said normally, pushing her hand through her hair. "I'll go down right now."

"Okay."

"Bye." Sam struggled to stop from yelling at him and hung up quickly, sighing. "That's the same guy." She announced, though they had already guessed it.

Sonny pointed to Freddy hurriedly. "Alright, get a track on that number. Boys, come on. Take your places. Go, go." He rushed, ushering them along.

Jason turned to Sam and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. "Come here." This was all becoming too real. "Be careful, Sam."

"I will." She replied after inhaling a shaky breath. She looked up into his misty blue eyes and then to his lips, right before he brought them crashing into hers. Her hands decided to rest on the sides of his face as she returned the sweet bliss, his large hands settled on her tiny waist.

"Come on, Sam." Sonny rushed. "Jason. Let's go." He was holding the door open.

Sam backed away from him and he grabbed her hand, catching her gaze with his. "I love you." He murmured, moving his head to kiss her sensually but fleetingly.

She smiled quickly. "I love you too, Jason." Reluctantly, she pulled her hand away and walked out, looking at the ground.

Jason watched her walk away before looking to Sonny with a cold glare. "She'd better be okay."

Sonny smirked bitterly. "Is that a threat, Jase?" He asked in mild disbelief.

Jason walked past him, stopping shortly to whisper, "More like a promise." He continued walking without a second glance.


	6. Dead or Alive

**I know its been a while but I'm gonna post what I have because I've had some of this done for a while.**

**Chapter 6--Dead or Alive **

Sam's heart thundered in her chest as the yellow vehicle pulled up beside her. She saw Hector and for a split second thought about running back to the penthouse. But she couldn't give up and run out now. It was happening. It was time to put this plan into action. Rubbing her hands together to fight off the cold--not so much of the air but of seeing him and now noticing his resemblence to Manny--she forced a polite smile as he got out and opened the back door for her.

"Thanks." She mumbled, climbing into the taxi. The door shut and she jumped, but was happy he didn't notice her nervous reaction. He climbed in in front of her and closed his door before taking off.

"Where to?" He asked as they got to the end of the street.

"Uh, the Regency Apartments. Where you picked me up this morning." She reminded kindly.

"Ah, that _was_ you." He acknowledged as if he hadn't known. "I thought your beautiful face looked familiar."

Her skin crawled at his words. But instead of openly showing her disgust, she grinned flirtatiously and met his gaze in the rearview mirror. "You charm all your beautiful customers like that?"

He grinned. "Nope. Just you."

She looked out the window and briefly noticed one of Sonny's men's car 'parked'. She looked to the rearview mirror and was thankful that he hadn't noticed, not that he would've guessed anyway. There were a lot of cars parked along the streets. Only a few happened to belong to Sonny. For part of the ride, it was silent. She just looked around, searching for nothing and stealing a few glances at him--everytime she did, she'd catch him watching her. Her eyes narrowed in amused skepticism when she caught him looking at her again. "I catch cabs all the time. How come I've never seen you?" She asked with exaggerated curiousity and a small smile.

"I just moved to Port Charles." He stated nonchalantly.

"Are you disappointed? I mean, wherever you're from had to be better than this boring place." She chuckled and shook her head, meeting his beady eyes in the mirror again.

He smiled at her for a while without saying anything. Moments later, he pursed his lips as if he was mentally choosing the right words to say. "I have unfinished business here."

Her smile fell a notch, but he didn't notice. "What kind?" She asked as if she was only mildly interested, inspecting some non-existent stain on her jean pants. She brushed at it for effect.

He chuckled low and swerved around a corner purposely. "Do you really wanna know?"

She looked up when she felt the car swerve and heard the tires screech. When she looked at the scenery, she noticed that it wasn't the right way. "Uh, sorry sir. This isn't...you aren't going near the apartments."

"Don't you wanna know why I'm here?" He ignored her comment, his voice growing erie.

Sam met his eyes again and they were dark with rage. She swallowed and held his gaze stiffly. "Not really."

"I'm here to finish what was started." He gritted, ignoring her wishes. "I'm here to take from you what my cousin wanted, then I'm going to kill you and that greedy little bastard Jason Morgan." He laughed poisonously before the sound of a trigger being cocked echoed in the car.

Sam gasped.

**XxJASAMJASAMJASAMxX**

Jason threw the headphones from his head and stood up, pulling out his gun. "Whoa, Jason. What are you doing?" Sonny held his hand out to his enforcer.

Jason glared at Sonny. "Did you hear that?!" He was enraged.

"He's bringing her here. I can bet it." Sonny gritted, standing up to meet Jason at the door of the old warehouse.

"And what if you can't?! Huh, Sonny?!" Jason fumed, waving the gun around as he yelled. "I'm not losing her!"

"You won't!" Sonny snapped back, his jaw set angrily. "Calm down, Jase or you're going to mess this whole thing up!"

"Everything's gonna be messed up if something happens to her." Jason growled and stared dangerously, recieving the same dangerous glare.

Max ran in, gun drawn as he hissed at them. "Car approaching. Not a cab though."

"Go out the back." Sonny urged them. "Go, go." The four men ran to the back door, but one stopped. One with fierce, determined blue eyes. Sonny eyed him crazily. "What are you doing?"

"I'm staying in here." Jason informed, searching for a place to hide.

Sonny knew he would waste time trying to convince him to do otherwise. He put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine, Jason."

Jason just nodded and ran behind a far off crate. Crouching down. He held his gun up, Sonny ran out, closing the door quietly and a few seconds later, two men walked in in all black suits. They were obviously having a conversation. "Yeah, well I don't think Uncle Manny was so reckless. Hector's gonna get us caught."

"He's gonna rape her here, not on the street dumbass." The older, taller one answered with the bald head. He had tattoos going down his neck and the back of his head, he was stalky and Jason couldn't help but notice the crazy gleam in his eyes.

"Do we get a turn?" The younger one asked smirking devilishly. He churned his shoulders as if preparing for it with a wide smile.

Jason's jaw clenched at the question.

"Why are you so worried about a turn if you think we're gonna get caught, Pedro?" The bald man scolded, pushing the shorter one away from him.

"Because, that Carly girl told us that Samantha was dating that cop." Pedro answered in a dubious whisper. "Sam's probably gonna set us up with her pig of a boyfriend and all."

Jason's eyes narrowed to murderous slits. _Carly_?

The older one rubbed his bald head frustrated. "Who knows if she ever tells the truth?" He nearly shouted, enraged for no real reason. Jason knew he needed to watch out for him, he seemed a little more unhinged than the others.

"Alberto," Pedro started tiredly, "most of her information has been exact."

Alberto scoffed. "Yeah, like when she said Sam was leaving town? She never did." He spoke in a stern, clipped tone.

"She told Hector why." He shrugged nonchalantly. "It was an honest mistake. But she has been helping us put a track on Sam."

"I guess she's good on that." Alberto agreed. He was about to say something else but they heard a car pulling up. "It's Hector." He announced. The both of them turned to the door and chuckled before walking out to meet Hector.

Jason's ears were ringing at what he'd heard. _Carly _had been helping them? He knew she hated Sam but not this much. He fumed at what he would do to her if he ran into her.

**XxJASAMJASAMJASAMxX**

He pointed the gun back as he parked the car in a dark alleyway. "Throw your gun up here, Sam." He demanded coldly. "Unless you want me to search you."

Sam reluctantly pulled the gun from her sock and threw it in the passenger seat. "There." She huffed.

His smile dripped with creepiness. "Good. Now, I'm going to tie you up." He revealed, pulling rope from under the chair of the seat next to him.

Sam glared and tried to open the door and make a run for it, but it was locked and wouldn't open. "What the--?"

He smirked. "Did you think I was stupid?" He crawled out of the front seat and made it to her side. He waved the rope around in the window before unlocking the door with the key and opening the door. "I'm not going to do the job here. That would be so careless." He sneered. "I'm taking you to a special place, sweetness. You'll like it when you see it."

Sam shrunk back to the other side of the car, her eyes tightened in fear. "Get away from me you sick bastard!" She screamed.

He smiled fleetingly before snatching crazily at her feet, catching her by the ankles. Instinctively, she started kicking back. Aiming for his privates but missing profusely.

He held much more strength and pulled her up to him by her jacket before punching her square in the face. Her limp body fell back onto the seat. He chortled, ripping off her little knit sweater before tossing it in the cab, tied her quickly and threw her back down on the seats ruthlessly. Now, he was on his way to the warehouse to finish what was started.

**XxJASAMJASAMJASAMxX**

Jason's eyes widened in fear as Alberto carried a lifeless Sam into the warehouse. He gulped in fear as Hector walked in behind Alberto and Pedro, carrying what looked like Sam's wire. "It's not an FBI wire." He was explaining. "It must be Corinthos and Morgan."

"Do you think they know about this place?" Pedro asked curiously.

"Nah," Hector shook his head. "Close the door." He ordered Pedro who quickly did as he was told. He turned to Alberto and smirked at the passed out Sam. "Drop her there." He quickly nodded his head to a vacant spot on the ground.

Alberto dropped her to the ground--more like threw her, actually, and Jason gritted his teeth. He _knew_ he didn't want Sam involved in this. Manny was a nut, but these guys were insane.

"Untie her." He demanded again, waving at her.

"Yes." Alberto nodded like a flunkie and began listening.

Hector dropped the wire device to the ground and quickly removed his jacket, smirking at Sam who laid helplessly on the ground. "Leave us in peace." He ordered them when she was untied, handing his jacket to Pedro without even looking.

Pedro glanced at Alberto before nervously looking to Hector. "Uh, Hector? Do we...do we get a turn?" He asked hesitantly, like a little kid asking to stay up past their bedtime.

"Get out!" He boomed without even glancing at them. He'd already started unbuttoning his shirt and fell to his knees between her legs, evidently eager to start perverting her.

Pedro and Alberto hurriedly left and closed the door behind them, leaving them in a dark, dusty haze. Jason heard Hector chuckling and peeked over the crate again, his gun up and ready for action. He could vaguely see Hector rubbing at Sam's face and raking his eyes over her vulnerable body.

Hector gazed proudly at her face, knowing that he would finally do what his cousin wanted. "I will do this in honor of my cousin, Manny." He whispered, though she couldn't hear. "I will get from you what he died trying to recieve. And I will not," he started, lowering to her mouth, "go easy on you." He ripped her shirt slightly open and pressed his lips against hers just as she began to stir. Feeling her lightly wriggle beneath him, he held her wrists down with his hands, her body was already pinned beneath his. He trailed his mouth down to her neck and then bit her harshly, she groaned groggily, as if she wasn't fully awake. Then, Hector felt the cold metal press against his temple and it stilled his movements.

"Get off of her." Jason demanded coldly, no emotion evident.

"Of course." He sneered, releasing her wrists from his tight grasp.

Sam groaned, putting a hand to her blackened eye in pain as she awakened. When she tried to move and felt someone on her, her eyes flew open and she instinctively swung at him. "Get off!" She panicked, punching him wildly. "Get off!"

"Sam!" Jason hissed endearingly.

His voice stilled her and she panted frightenedly, looking from Jason with his cold and remorse-less eyes to the shockingly amused Hector. Shrinking back to the ground, as far away from Hector as she could Sam swallowed hard and closed her slightly torn shirt. "Jason..." She called as if for help, eyeing the shirtless Hector warily.

"You're okay, you're okay." He said, more to console himself than her. "Sam, I need you to check him for a gun."

"Okay." She nodded and slid from beneath him. His hands were up in a surrender position. She moaned at the bodily pain she felt and began searching him. She found a gun and pulled it out of his pants, tucking it in her own. She continued to pat him down.

Jason kept glancing at her, noticing her stiffness and the bruise and slight blood near her eye. "Did he hurt you?"

"I knocked her out." Hector answered cockily before she could speak. "Notice the shiner. That's pretty impressive if you ask me." He smirked.

"Put your hands on the back of your head." Jason ordered through clenched teeth, kicking him in the side.

Hector grunted and did as he was told, though he was smirking. "Do you know how many Ruiz's want to kill you?" He chuckled softly. "Probably not. But you kill me and more will come. We won't stop until you're dead."

"Then I won't stop until all of _you_ are dead." Jason promised icily. "Now stand up." He saw that Sam was done searching him. He backed up less than two inches and let the man stand up.

"Kill me and get it over with." Hector encouraged snobbily as he got to his feet. "I just felt your girlfriend up. Kill me."

"Gladly." Jason muttered before pulling the trigger and sending a bullet straight through his head. His body tumbled to the ground and Sam stared on in shock. Jason remembered the last time he didn't get to kill a Ruiz when he said that...he came back. Sam got hurt.

"Jason..." She started, surprised that he killed him so quickly.

He grabbed her by the arm. "Sam, we gotta--"

The front door to the warehouse flew open and the tall bald man noticed Hector laying lifelessly. His eyes widened and he pointed his gun at the two fleeing suspects. "They killed Hector!" He yelled in angered agony, firing careless shots at them.

Jason flung Sam and himself to the ground, covering her with his body as the shots went over their heads. "Sam, there's a back door. Go out the back door." He said urgently, pointing to the back door.

"I'm not leaving--"

"Go!" He hissed angrily and rolled off of her and crawled behind an old crate.

Sam narrowed her eyes and jumped behind an old crate herself, pulling out the gun she'd taken from Hector. She checked for ammo and was happy to see that there was plenty. She cocked the gun and held it up near her face, ready to fire shots at any second.

Pedro sniffled next to Hector. "I can't believe they killed him, Beto."

Alberto was walking ruthlessly through the warehouse, kicking over crates with his gun out. "Come out you stupid bitches!" He said angrily, kicking a crate to pieces.

Jason watched the crate that Sam was behind anxiously. He wished she would listen and stop trying to be so damn protective. He tightened the grip on his gun as Alberto neared the crate Sam was behind.

"I'll rape your brains out!" He gritted kicking the crate in the row, leaving Sam's covering crate the next in line.

When Jason saw Sam about to fire, he raised up and took a shot at Alberto, hitting him percisely in the shoulder. Then the front door was ambushed with men of Sonny's as Sam took the opprotunity to run to Jason.

Jason grabbed her by the head and pulled her lips to his, out of anxiety and relief. "God, Sam. I thought you were going to get shot." He said breathlessly, kissing her again. "You've helped enough," he started as shots rang out, "I need you to go now."

She saw the immense fear swimming in his eyes and decided to listen so he'd be more focused. "Okay." She agreed tersely, ducking as a shot richeted near their heads.

"Go, I'll cover you." He stood up and aimed his gun at what looked like more men of the Ruiz's too. He hadn't been paying attention when they stormed the party. With percise aim, he shot one of the Ruiz reinforcements in the neck, then one in the leg. He wasn't going to waste any bullets. When he looked back and the door was cracked, a relief washed over him. Sam would find Sonny in one of the other warehouses and she would be safe...briefly he thought, as he ducked back behind a crate...where were Sonny and Max? Surely, they heard the gunshots.

Now, he wasn't so sure if telling her to leave his sight was a good thing.

**XxJASAMJASAMJASAMxX**

Sam ran as fast as she could, looking back every now and then to see if she was being chased. She ran to warehouse 243, where they had agreed that they would all meet up in the end, but when she opened the door, it was quiet. Deathly quiet. _Too_ quiet.

"Sonny?" She called softly into the dark, empty place. She stepped past the door and looked around, hoping to find a trace of him or Freddy or Max. "It's Sam."

As if that was someone's que, she was hit over the back of the head with a wooden four by four and fell limp for the second time that day. The gun bounced out of her hand and a female one picked it up. "That's Corinthos and this tramp." The hispanic woman said.

"Uncle Manny would be so proud." A plump male hispanic man chuckled proudly as he dropped the wood.

She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at the still body on the ground. "Get her out of here before Morgan finds us." She ordered, her heels clicking as she walked out. "And I need to get a hold of this Carly woman. And give her my proper thanks." She smiled evilly and cocked the gun, demonstrating what she planned to do to her.

The heavy-set man frowned as he lifted Sam's small body with ease. "But Roxanne, she helped us."

"We can't take any chances, Jose!" She snapped, obviously mild tempered. "Now hurry before I shoot you!"

He nodded and did as he was told quietly.

**XxJASAMJASAMJASAMxX**

Jason narrowed his eyes suspiciously when the gunshots stopped and he heard footsteps running. He looked up to see that all of the Ruiz army had fled--the dead ones the exception, leaving what was left of Sonny's men reloading their guns and waiting for the shots to begin again. Jason gulped and stood slowly, eyeing the men around him. He was puzzled by the retreat. "What happened?"

They heard the cars screeching off and frowned. "I don't know." One man truthfully answered with a shrug. "I guess they got their queue to leave."

Jason stood up and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sonny's number. No answer. He knew Sam didn't have her phone. He frowned worriedly. "Is Sonny still in 243?"

"We don't think so." Another man answered. "When we arrived, we went there first and no one was there."

Jason glared at nothing and banged his fist on the crate he was near. "Come on, let's go check." He knew his fears were coming true. Sam wouldn't be there, neither would Sonny or Freddy or Max. They'd been captured, just like he feared they would. The Ruiz's usually were one step ahead. But maybe this time, he could be. And he knew just who to go to for the right information. And when he seen her, he couldn't be held responsible for his actions. His eyes narrowed as he thought about her.

_Carly_.


	7. Smiling In Your Face

**Chapter 7--Smiling In Your Face**

Carly found it hard to tear her eyes away from the news when she heard the knock on the door. She kept watching, even though she was walking to the door. There had been a shootout near the docks at the warehouses. A few men were found dead, one of them being Hector Ruiz. Yeah, _Ruiz_. She was worried for Sonny, Jason, even Sam a little bit. She'd gotten a little used to having the girl around.

She opened the door and sighed in relief at the sight of Jason. "Oh, thank God you're alright." She threw her arms around him and didn't notice that he didn't return the gesture. She let him go and pulled him inside. "Where's Sonny? Sam? Are they okay?" She asked worriedly, closing the door and turning to face him.

Jason chuckled grimly. "Where are Michael and Morgan?"

"With Jax." She said, her face turning worried. "Oh no, don't tell me they're at risk too." She feared for her kids.

"No, but you are." He said pulling out his gun and pointing it directly at her face, his features cold as stone. "Now you're going to tell me how long you've been working with the Ruiz's, and where they've taken Sam." He cocked his gun. "Or I'll shoot you right here."

Carly's back pressed against the door and she gasped, holding a hand to her heart--utterly speechless.

**XxJASAMJASAMJASAMxX**

Elizabeth threw the door open at the persistant knocker, hoping it was Jason. She sighed disappointedly when she saw that it was Lucky. Her shoulders slumped. "The boys aren't here. They're with the sitter."

He didn't come for the boys. "Where is Jason?" He asked sternly.

"Probably with Sam." She said, throwing a hand up in the air wistfully. "Isn't that where he always is?" She questioned sarcastically.

"Haven't you been watching the news? There was a shootout near the docks. Hector Ruiz, Manny Ruiz's cousin was found dead there." He informed her back since she had turned her back on him the moment she seen him at the door. He knew she wasn't expecting him.

She went rigid and stopped in her tracks. "What?" She sqeaked out, bringing her nails to her teeth.

"I have a bad feeling that Sam's involved." He told her worriedly, unaware at just how much she didn't care. "I've been calling her cell phone and she's not answering. Neither is Jason or Sonny." He shook his head frustratedly.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, struggling to contain her glee. "Um, I haven't heard from any of them either." She turned around, feigning worry. "This wouldn't have to do with those bad people trying to kidnap Sam, would it?"

Lucky frowned in worry and stepped closer, his eyes narrowing. "You know about that?"

She nodded and pretended to fight back tears. "Yes. I know I don't like Sam, but I was absolutely worried."

Lucky rubbed at the growing stubble on his chin and looked down at the knit sweater in his hand. "I found her sweater at the crime scene. I think she's in trouble." He said, sounding determined to get her out of it.

Liz walked toward him, putting her hand to his shoulder. "Don't get involved because of Sam. Jason will handle it."

"Yeah, like he has so far?" He asked sardonically with a listless shrug. "For all we know, Jason's dead."

Elizabeth eyed him blankly. "Don't say that."

"It's true!" He gritted heatedly. "Look, I have to find Sam. Call me if you hear anything."

"Okay." She agreed and watched him walk out before running to the couch and fumbling through her jacket there, pulling out her cell phone. She dialed the familiar number and waited and waited until a man answered in a low voice.

"Name. Purpose." The voice said like always.

"Carly. Hector." She stated as usual.

"Hold." He recited and the phone clicked.

She waited impatiently. Wasn't Hector dead? How was she on hold?

A few moments later, she got an answer. "Carly, I've been dying to talk with you." The woman answered smoothly.

Elizabeth frowned. "Where's Hector?"

"Hector has died." Roxanne told her casually.

Elizabeth hoped he at least got the job done. "Oh, I am sorry to hear that."

"It is quite alright. He was sloppy." She explained unnecessarily. "But I am in charge now. What can I assist you with?"

"I want to know if Sam is dead." Liz probed icily, crossing her fingers.

"That is none of your concern for the moment, Ms. Jacks." Roxanne sighed softly. "But I must thank you on your assistance in bringing us straight to Sam. It was extremely helpful for us."

Elizabeth smirked proudly. "You're welcome."

"Yes, so why don't you come pick up your reward money?" Roxanne said with her slick, sultry voice.

Elizabeth's eyes bulged. "Reward money? Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Why of course. You help us, we help you." She sounded so genuine.

"Sure. Where at?" Elizabeth grabbed a pen and paper.

"Just meet me at the docks at ten pm tomorrow."

"Isn't that a little late?" Elizabeth frowned.

"You should understand why we do not do things in the light, _Seniorita_." Roxanne answered, growing annoyed but shielding it. "Ten at the docks. _Adios_ Ms. Jacks." She hung up.

Elizabeth sighed and sat down on the couch, restuffing the phone in her jacket.

**XxJASAMJASAMJASAMxX**

She constantly glanced between him and the gun. "Jason!" She said in shock, finally. "What--what are you talking about?"

"We tried to catch the Ruiz family and guess what? They knew your name." He sneered, his eyes dangerously narrowed. "In fact, they said you've been helping them keep tabs on Sam." He stepped a foot closer, the gun was almost touching her. "Now tell me where they are Carly."

Her eyes were nearly the size of basketballs and she shrunk more into the door. "Okay, Jason. I know Sam and I aren't exactly BFF's but I wouldn't help anyone kill her. Especially the _Ruiz's_. Are you serious?" She was on the verge of tears, how could he think she'd do something so evil. "I hate Manny just as much as you do."

His gaze seemed to waver a bit, but his grip tightened on the gun. "You've always hated Sam. You even tried to pay her to leave me." He reminded her a bit crazily.

"Yeah, I did." She said with a smidgen of additude. "But I didn't lie about it, did I? I told you!"

"How would they know your name, Carly?" He asked in suspicion. "How would they know you?"

"I don't know, Jason." She put her hands up slowly. "I would never get her killed. Not when I know how much you love her." She struggled to convince him of this truth. "I kinda enjoy our little brawls every now and then. I wouldn't end her life. I don't hate her that much."

He bit down on his lower lip and reluctantly dropped his arm with a frustrated grunt. He put his hands to his head, still holding the gun in one. He knew Carly wasn't lying, but that set him back a few steps and he hated it. "God, Carly. I don't know what to do. They took Sam and Sonny." He breathed out, dropping his hands from his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. He let his eyes close and took a deep breath. His nerves were wracked. How was he supposed to know where Sam and Sonny were if he had no leads?

Carly's eyes doubled. "They got Sonny? Where?" She ran up to him. Now that _really_ concerned her.

"I don't know." He glanced at Carly as she started to pace the room. "And you are sure you have nothing to do with this?"

"Jason," Carly said, walking up to him and placing a hand on his arm, "I swear that I would never do a thing like that. And risk our friendship and Sonny's loyalty and everything! That would put my children in danger and Jax and I would never do that!" Her eyes rimmed with tears as she watched his eyes.

Jason stared at her, hesitantly believing her. "You must have been framed." He needed to figure this all out in order to get Sam back. He _knew _this had been a bad idea.

Carly nodded. "Maybe so."

Jason's phone vibrated and he reached into his leather coat to retrieve it. Without even glancing at the caller ID, he answered it. "Yeah."

"Mr. Morgan." Freddy said in relief, his voice light.

Jason felt his heart skip with hope. "Fred. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Corinthos penthouse. I...where is Mr. Corinthos?"

"I'm not sure." Jason glanced down at Carly, his hope beaming through his eyes. "Did you get a track on that number?" He wondered eagerly.

"Yes. Do you want to know something insane?" Freddy proceeded to ask.

"What?"

"I put a track on the numbers that called that phone and calls were being forwarded to somewhere else...and one prepaid unit happened to be a number under the name of Carly Jacks that called the most. The other numbers were either disconnected or wrong numbers." He was obviously, ruthlessly accusing Carly.

Jason's eyes met Carly's warily. "When's the last time she called?"

Freddy shuffled through papers before answering, "exactly six minutes ago."

Now, he _knew_ she was being framed. He was there six minutes ago. "Huh." He said in monotone shock.

"Do you want either number?"

"Yes. Give me both." Jason snapped his fingers at Carly. "Get me a pen." He whispered to her.

She rushed around until she found a pen and paper, then, she rushed back to him. "Here." She shoved the objects in his hands.

"Okay," Jason ordered and wrote down the number as Freddy recited it. He eyed it like a prize. The key to finding Sam and bringing her home before anything happened to her. "I'll be by there to restock on ammo."

"Alright." Freddy hung up.

Jason sighed and looked over at Carly. "You're being framed."

Carly put her hands on her hips. "Who would do that?"

"We're about to find out." Jason said, dialing 'Carly's' number on his cell phone.

**XxJASAMJASAMJASAMxX**

Sam grunted as a punch connected with her jaw. She spit the dribbling blood from her mouth and glared through her disheveled hair at the lanky hispanic woman with the crow-colored hair. Her eyes tightened on the offender in malice. "Why don't you let me go and give me a fair fight?" Sam suggested with a sneer. No matter what, she was going to beat the crap out of this woman.

"Because the Ruiz's do not play fair." She smirked as the door to the small room opened. She turned around and watched as Pedro, Alberto and Jose waltzed in. "Any word, Beto?"

Alberto shook his head. "None. Morgan is nowhere to be found."

"Oh, you'll find him when he's shooting a bullet through your skull." Sam gritted, her hands were tied behind the chair and she was currently working on undoing the knot.

"_Giatha_!" Roxanne ordered her sternly, her eyes cutting at the smart talking hostage.

"Maybe he's on his way." Pedro suggested with a nervous shrug. "We should probably get on with it and kill her and Corinthos."

"No!" Roxanne snapped again. "I want Morgan to watch."

Jose grinned and turned his head to eye Sam. "Who gets to honor Manny and Hector?"

"All of you." She smirked at them before turning her smirk to Sam. "Don't worry. I'll have my way with Jason so you can watch too."

Sam tried her hardest to rip herself from the chair. When she realized it was impossible, she settled down, breathing laboredly. "I'm gonna kick your ass, bitch!"

"I can't wait." Roxanne blew her a kiss and turned to the three. "Let's go. Jason has no idea who I am. We could play a little game of cat and mouse, couldn't we?" She opened her cell phone and flipped through the numbers. "By the way. Ms. Jacks called. I am to meet her at the docks tomorrow night with her 'reward money'."

Sam's eyes narrowed in shock. "Wait. Carly Jacks?"

Roxanne gave her a bland look. "You know her, do you? Too bad. Ms. Jacks was very helpful in giving us the proper details in bringing you down." Her eyes glinted with evilness. "And now we'll bring her down, along with you, Corinthos and Morgan." Her evil chuckle carried as they all waltzed out of the room.

When the door shut, Sam promised herself that she'd get out of this.


	8. Come Clean

**Chapter 8--Come Clean**

The phone rang again and again until the automated voice of a woman explained that the party wasn't answering and he could leave a message if he liked. He hung up with a frustrated sigh and threw his cell phone across the coffee table. "Still no answer."

"Jason, you know it's not me." Carly continued to clarify. "I can't believe someone used my name."

"Obviously to throw us off track." He drummed his fingers against the table, his mind racing. "I'll keep calling, but I have to get out of here. Go see if Freddy found anymore information."

They both stood up from the couch at the same time. Carly pulled him into a hug. "Be careful, Jason." She ordered, rubbing her hand up and down his back.

"You too." He said, pulling away from her. "You may be involved in this now that someone's used your name."

She nodded, understanding quickly. "I'll call you if I hear anything."

"Yeah." He gave her what was supposed to be a reassuring smile, but it really was a softer look than usual. He walked past her.

She picked up his phone from the table when she saw he hadn't thought about getting it. "Jason, you forgot this." She gave him a sad look as he walked back to grab it. His mind was in shambles. He'd lost the love of his life--probably for good. If the Ruiz's were out for revenge, they were probably going to do major damage. "Jase," she called right before he walked out. When he turned to her, she smiled softer. "Sam's a strong woman. She'll be okay."

Jason looked down at the floor, as if that was hard to believe. "Yeah, I know." He said unconvincingly before leaving.

**XxJASAMJASAMJASAMxX**

Sam put on a flirtatious smirk when Pedro walked back into the room, gun in hand. "Hey sexy." She greeted sexily. "You mind coming over her and taking this shirt off? I'm burning up." She hand-lessly flicked her hair over her shoulder by jerking her head and gave him a soft smile.

His eyes narrowed at her. "Then what will you wear?"

"I have a tank top on underneath." She let her tongue linger in view. "Unless you want to remove that too." Her eyes twinkled seductively.

He fiddled with his collar. "How do I know you're not trying something?" He was already contemplating it.

"I am trying something. Just not what you think." She leaned her head back, letting her eyes stick to him. "I wouldn't try to escape around you. You have a gun."

"Yeah, and you don't." Pedro reminded, waving the object of topic at her.

Her eyes scanned him, she could find nothing to compliment on. "You have such large hands." She lied and then glanced at the crotch of his pants. "I wonder if..._other_ places are as big as your hands." She did a little giggle, licking her lips afterwards.

"So you like 'em big, uh?" He asked in an amused laugh, tugging on his pants and grinning proudly.

Sam swallowed back bile and forced a gracious smile. She could tell he was the dumbest of the bunch to be falling for this so easily. "Love 'em." She raked her eyes over his body, as if she found him sexy. "You know," she started, "why do you have to wait for a turn with me? You should just take it right now. No one will know." She leaned forward as much as she could, biting on her bottom lip. "And I don't think I can wait." Her whisper was meant to seduce him.

He glanced at the unlocked door, as if contemplating her words. He _had _been wanting to do her. "I couldn't untie you."

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "I like it rough." She backfired. "You wouldn't have to." She moaned like she was thinking of him and dropped her head back, letting her eyes close. "What are you waiting for?" Her eyes met his and she knew she had him.

Indecisively, he walked over and locked the door. He waved the gun at her. "Don't try anything."

"I think I have to, Tiger." She winked one of her eyes as he made his way to her. Before grabbing a hold of her thighs and getting on his knees between her opened legs, he sat his gun by her foot. _Perfect_, she thought. _Amateur_.

He smiled when she grinned sexily. "You are very sexy, sweetness."

She feigned a bashful giggle when in reality, she shuddered at the familiar nickname. "Thank you." She mumbled as he came closer to her mouth with his. Slyly, her foot searched for the gun as her fingers worked at the now loose knot on her wrists. A few more tugs and she'd be free. She lulled her head back and he took the opportunity to slobber kisses down her neck. Inwardly, she grimaced. Outwardly, she forced herself to sound satisfied with a low moan.

His hands massaged her breasts as he kissed her skin sloppily. "Mmm."

Finally! She mentally screamed as she got the knot undone. She held onto the rope, thinking of ways she could use it as a weapon. She moved her head back, ready to take action. "Hey." She said quietly.

"What?" He answered distractedly.

She smirked at nothing. "You're a sick bastard, that's what."

He reared back to look into her face and that's when she quickly kicked his balls with her free foot, the other sending the gun that he was now blindly reaching for across the room. When he fell back on the ground, she ran over and picked up the gun, stuffing it in her pants before stalking back over to Pedro as he held his assaulted privates.

She stood over him with the rope and grinned as she cocked her head to the side. "I know I'm small, but you really shouldn't underestimate me." She warned in mock pity. "I hate it when creeps touch me." She wrapped the rope around his neck as she crouched behind him. She choked him remorsefully and he was almost out when she heard his phone ring. Excited that he had a cell phone, she pulled it out of his pocket, dropping the rope in the process. She waited for it to stop ringing before she flipped it open and dialed the all too familiar number.

Unaware that Pedro was slowly catching his breath behind her.

**XxJASAMJASAMJASAMxX**

Jason closed his phone and sighed as he sat in Sonny's penthouse. With no where to go. No leads. No guesses. He'd been calling the faux Carly and there was no answer, no hope. It was probably a little past one in the morning and he still hadn't found Sam. He decided to go back to his place, walking leisurely from Sonny's to his place. When he looked up at his door, he saw a woman standing there with dark, wavy hair. She turned to face him when she heard his footsteps.

"Can I help you?" He asked, frowning at the Hispanic woman suspiciously.

"Yes, my name is Roxi." She announced, obviously eyeing his body. "I have information on Samantha McCall."

"Who sent you?" He asked accusingly.

"Someone by the name of Max." She revealed untruthfully, hoping he'd recognize the name.

Jason gave her a once over before deciding to hear what she had to say. He had no other leads, why not, he thought. "Okay. Um...come in." He unlocked his door and held it open, motioning swiftly with his hand for her to go in first.

She walked in, eyeing the place with secret admiration. It was nice, quaint. She'd possibly rent it out after she was done with him and Sam. "I've heard that she will be killed."

Jason gulped in fear but then recovered with determination. "Do you have any idea where she is?" He asked hopefully.

She whirled around to face him, a fake look of fear plastered over her features. "I'm afraid that I will be killed if I tell you."

"Look," he walked closer to her, eyeing her desperately. "I can get you the best protection there is. I can give you money, get you out of the country. Just...just tell me what you know." He pleaded.

She looked away, feigning indifference. "She is to be taken to the docks and murdered at ten pm." She blurted.

Jason nodded, grateful for the information but still not sure if it was legit. "Okay. Okay. Thank you." He stared at her for a while. "Do you need anything? Security? Money?" He was growing more suspicious of how she'd found him and how easily she had given her story.

She forced a small, shy smile. "No reward is needed." Nodding her head, she glanced to the door. "I should...I should leave."

"Wait." He put a hand to her arm. "Are you sure?"

She nodded softly. "I am. Thank you." She walked to the door and opened it, deciding to let herself out. When she opened it, she was met with the face of a pale, young looking dark blonde. She smiled tightly. "Hello."

"Hi." Elizabeth frowned confusedly. "I--" _Damn_, she thought. _As soon as Sam goes missing, Jason finds another girl_. Mentally, she thought maybe she should dye her hair darker.

Roxanne ducked her head. "I was just leaving. Excuse me." She walked around her and disappeared down the hall.

Elizabeth's eyes met Jason's. "Who was that?"

"None of your business, Liz." He stated in a clipped tone. "What do you want?"

"I heard what happened on the news." She said, closing the door. "I needed to see if you were okay."

"No, I'm not." He answered with the hint of an attitude. "The love of my life is missing."

Liz gave him a hardened stare. "I'm sorry." She said unconvincingly.

"Yeah, sure you are." Shaking his head, he sighed. "Where are the boys? Are they alright?"

She smiled softly at his caring side. It was one of the many things she loved about him. "They're with the sitter." She answered.

"They're always with the sitter, Liz. You should stay with them right now. There's a lot going on." He didn't want anything to happen to the boys on top of Sam being in danger.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "The boys are fine, Jason. Trust me." When he looked away, she knew trusting her was out of the question.

"I'm just saying." He muttered, pulling out his cell phone and dialing the imposter Carly's number, remembering that he still needed to seek out who was framing her. He had been calling randomly since he got the number.

Liz gazed at him and asked casually, "Who are you calling?" She could see the worry lines on his face and wanted him to confide in her.

He gave her a sideways glance, double thinking if he should tell her or not. Reluctantly, he decided to. "Someone's trying to frame Carly." He said lightly.

Her eyes widened and she gulped, spearing her hand in her jacket pocket and trying to slyly cut off the phone. But it was too late. The shrill ringing blared from her clothing. Her body went stiff as she continued to try and fumble with the phone in her pocket.

Jason's eyes narrowed at her in disbelief and he hung up, surprised that the ringing coming from Elizabeth's pocket stopped just a split moment after he did so. His teeth gritted. "Elizabeth..." He started speechlessly, not really sure how to react.

She turned and broke for the door, opening it slightly until the stronger hand smashed into it, slamming it closed again. She gasped and turned, the angriest Jason she'd ever seen peering into her face. "Jason..." She started to explain shaken, putting her hands up in halt.

"Tell me everything, Liz." He demanded in a cold voice. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, his phone rang. His gaze never wavered as he flipped it open with the hand that wasn't pressed firmly against the door. He put it to his ear slowly, his eyes threatening Liz with every second they lingered. "Yeah."

"Jason." Sam sighed in relief.

Jason's distressed posture fell when he heard her sweet voice over the line. "Sam, Sam." He repeated her name, trying to let the fact sink in that he was talking to her. The most important woman in his life was still breathing. "God, are you okay?" It was like he got his breath back.

"I'm fine." She told him quickly. "Look, there's so much you need to know." She started.

"Where are you?" He questioned, pushing Liz further into the apartment as he stood with his back against the door. He wasn't going to let her get away.

"I really don't know." She told him hurriedly. "But Carly's in on it and they're going to kill her tonight. And Roxanne Ruiz, she's going to come meet you and set you up." She rambled through the details fast.

"Roxanne...?" It was all making sense now. Roxi was Roxanne and she had been aiming to set him up. Of course. And Elizabeth knew all along. He glared at Liz. "How'd you get to a phone?" His sweet, caring voice towards Sam did not match the ruthless, hate-filled expression he was giving Elizabeth.

"Long story. But I can't talk long. I'm going to try to break out of here." She glanced at her surroundings. "It looks like abandoned apartments or boarding homes or something."

"Sam, don't try anything stupid." Jason warned, more out of worry and love than anything.

"Jason, I have to get out of here. I nearly just killed this guy--" She informed but then quickly stopped.

"What guy? Who?" He knew she could take Pedro, not that he wanted her to. But Alberto was the one he was really worried about being alone with Sam. The guy seemed seriously unhinged.

"Pedro Ruiz." She said cautiously.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sam, they've probably got the place surrounded."

"I've got a gun." She defended.

"Yeah, well they have more." He swallowed frightened at the thought of something happening to her. "Can you hide until I get there?"

"We don't even know where _there _is." She scoffed lightly. "And they've got Sonny somewhere."

"No. Sam, no. Don't go look for Sonny." He said sternly. "It's too dangerous."

"I think I'm already in danger, Jason." She snapped and then sighed. "I'm sorry Jason. I love you. I'm just scared and worried and--"

He heard the phone drop and a short scream rip from Sam's throat. "Sam?!" He yelled worriedly. "Sam?!" He could hear thuds and bumps and the grunt of a man.

"Get off me!" He heard her grunt. "Get off--" The phone was clicked off.

"Sam?!" No answer. He swallowed and closed his phone quickly, pulling out his gun and cocking it directly at Elizabeth. "I _will _kill you if you don't tell me where they are!" He yelled, his body trembling with hatred towards the woman in front of him--complete fear for the woman who had just called.

Tears poured from her eyes as she stared into the blue eyes of a mad man--or a man tortured by the thought of losing the woman he loved--which possibly wasn't her, she was beginning to realize.

The knock on the door did nothing to falter Jason's position. "Who is it?" He bit out angrily.

"It's Lucky." Lucky answered. "I need to talk to you."

"It's not a good time." Jason replied easily because really--it _wasn't _a good time.

"It's about Sam! We think we know where she is!"

Jason's eyes widened with hope, but he didn't drop the gun. Nothing was about to make him drop the gun. Keeping his eyes trained on her, he opened the door, pulled Lucky inside and closed it, pushing his back up against it. Still pointing the gun at Liz.

Lucky threw his hands up. "Whoa, Jason! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Where's Sam?" He asked Lucky quickly, rushing to the point.

"Okay, why are you pointing the gun at Elizabeth?" He asked accusingly.

Jason gave a derisive smirk to Liz. "Tell him, Elizabeth. Why am I pointing the gun at you?"

She looked to Lucky, her plans crashing before her eyes. She didn't know what to say. Her mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

Lucky glanced at Liz, sensing that she had done something horrible for Jason to be pointing a gun at her face. "What is he talking about, Elizabeth?" He questioned curiously.

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about." Jason stated when Elizabeth wouldn't answer. "Liz has been working for the Ruiz's. Giving them Sam's whereabouts so that they can get to her." Jason informed him evenly. "Do you know what they want to do to her? They want to rape her, then kill her. And Liz has been helping them. Haven't you, Elizabeth?" She wouldn't say a word in reply.

Lucky narrowed his eyes at his soon-to-be former wife in utter shock. "Liz, is that true?" Her silence confirmed their suspicions.

Jason shook his head at her. "In the process, she managed to use Carly's name so it wouldn't come back on her."

Lucky couldn't really blame Jason's motive for pointing the gun at her right now. Elizabeth deserved a little scare for being that heartless. He gulped as he stared at her. "Elizabeth, what's wrong with you?"

Elizabeth trembled and let out a strangled sob. "Sam hired those guys to harass me and the boys in the park!" She defended, screaming at Jason.

"She never tried to get you killed, Elizabeth!" Jason yelled before she even finished screaming at him. He raked his free hand through his hair and glanced at Lucky. "Where's Sam?" He was terrifyingly calm.

Lucky looked between the two before sighing softly. "We got some trespassing call at the old boarding homes near Kelly's. Apparently, they've been having a lot of traffic."

Jason nodded and his eyes tightened more at Elizabeth. "Quick. Tell me what you know."

She decided to abide, and looked to Lucky briefly, her eyes full of shame. "Um, I um, I met two of the guys while I was going to pick up the boys from Lucky. They thought I was Sam." She looked down at the floor, wringing her fingers nervously. "When they realized I wasn't her, I told them she was staying at the motel...I told them I was Carly. I...I told them that she was dating Lucky and that she was there a lot."

"Liz..." Lucky started, ashamed of her. He shook his head and looked away, thoroughly disappointed.

"So you made up the whole thing about them telling her to leave town, why?" Jason asked maliciously, throwing on his leather jacket, but still holding the gun at her like she was an armed and dangerous enemy.

She averted her eyes to a far off corner, pretending that they couldn't see her if she couldn't see them. "So they could catch her...and kill her."

Lucky broke. "What the hell is the matter with you?!" He boomed and made her jump. She could only cry...not answer.

"Finish." Jason gritted carelessly towards her.

At his deadly tone, Elizabeth decided to listen. "That's really about it. They didn't tell me any details about where they were taking her. The deal was, they wouldn't hurt you." She told Jason pathetically.

Jason clenched his teeth. "I don't care about me, Elizabeth! I'd take Sam's place in this if I could! But I can't, all because of you!"

Lucky slowly backed away from her, so that Jason had a clear shot if he was tempted to take it. "Is that all, or do you have more lies?" He raked his eyes over her in disgust. "What else did they tell you?"

She shrugged hesitantly. "Just that they were able to track her cab calls." She revealed in a low mumble.

"I found her sweater in a cab..." Lucky remembered, it was all becoming too surreal. How could Elizabeth pull something like this?

"She got knocked _unconscious_ in a cab." Jason enlightened him. His eyes produced an icy glare for Liz. "Is that it?"

She sighed and rubbed at her forehead. "Yes. That's it." She lied. She was getting her reward money, no matter what.

Jason shook his head at her before opening the door. "If anything happens to her, it's on you." He reminded loathingly before storming out.

Lucky turned to her, true hatred in his eyes. "I think he went easy on you." His jaw clenched at the sight of her. "I would've shot you."

Elizabeth gulped and looked away. Maybe Jason didn't shoot her because he loved her deep down inside, she decided. Maybe there was hope after all.

As if reading her thoughts, Lucky shook his head. "He's not in love with you, Elizabeth. You're taking this too far."

"What do you know?" She snapped, turning away from him.

"I know that you're being a spoiled little bitch who wants her way." Lucky pointed out.

She gasped and turned to him. "You have no right."

"I have every right!" He jabbed a finger in her face. "I'm sure Sam has done crazy things," he shook his head, "but you're a much worse person than I ever thought you could be."

She scoffed. "Oh why, because you're in love with her?!"

"No," he shook his head calmly, "because you have two kids and all you can worry about is taking Jason from Sam."

Her mouth closed.

"If you truly loved him, you'd let him be happy." He gave her one last disgusted look before going off to help find Sam.

Elizabeth glared at the door, her tears stopped now. She was angry. No one made a fool of her. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number. She'd be out of here by the next day with her boys, and everyone would suffer in her wake.

"Carly. Hector." She said when the man answered. Minutes later, the woman's voice greeted her. "There's been a change in plans." Elizabeth informed.

"What?" Roxanne scoffed, no one called the shots but her.

"I need my money now." Elizabeth demanded, her voice still quivering from the tears she had recently been crying.

"And why is that?" Roxanne questioned in amusement.

"Because they know where you're at. And they're coming right now." She told ruthlessly.

Roxanne sighed. She knew someway that 'Carly' had probably got them caught. "Fine. Meet me at the docks in an hour." She'd have to do off with the bitch sooner than anticipated.

"Sounds great." Elizabeth hung up, smirking mischievously at the door.


	9. Gun Powder

**Chapter 9--Gun Powder**

Sam wrestled with Pedro as best as she could, but she couldn't deny, he was getting the best of her. He'd punched her up pretty badly, but she wouldn't let him get the gun. She refused. She held onto it and laid her body on top of it for dear life, because she had no doubt that when he did get it, she'd get a bullet in the head.

"Get off of me!" She pounded at his chest with her fist, hoping to make an impact of some sort.

"You're a slick little _wetta_." He admitted like she hadn't known what she was, grabbing hold of her neck ruthlessly.

"You had to know I was pretending. No one would seriously want to sleep with you." She choked out, only moving one hand up to try and stop his harsh attempt. That seemed to anger him because he tightened his grip--she thought it couldn't get any tighter. She faught to breathe but was loosing the battle. If he didn't get to shoot her, he would choke her to death here on this very floor.

Vaguely, she heard the door shatter open before the loud gunshot rang out in the small room.

Then, Pedro stilled above her and his grasp loosened dramatically--his eyes were still trained on her, but after he panted his last breath, they held complete lifelessness. His body fell on top of her and she let out a strangled sigh of relief as she found that she was able to breathe once more. She sucked in a few big gulps of air to compose herself before she pushed his heavy body off of her with a grunt. Her blurry eyes finally focused on the man standing in the doorway. She sighed in relief and removed her hand from the gun pertruding from the waist of her jeans. "Hey."

He swooped over quickly and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Hey."

She winced as pain surged through her body. She grabbed her aching lower back and glanced at Pedro who was lying still on the floor. His hazel eyes were opened wide and a puddle of blood was forming from under his back. "That's two down."

"What do you mean?" He questioned, his own eyes examining the dead body.

"Jason killed Hector at the warehouse. Now you killed him," she waved her hand at the dead person, "we just have Roxanne and Alberto left."

Sonny nodded in understanding. "Well, we need to get out of here before they figure out we got loose."

Sam pulled her gun out and nodded--her pain would have to be set aside. "You're right." She agreed, walking ahead of him.

"Hey Sam." He called, grabbing her arm. When she looked at him, the remorse was evident on his strong features. "Hey, I'm uh," he paused briefly and motioned to the room, "I'm sorry for all of this. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Sam smiled small, knowing that if Jason was standing next to her, more than that would have to be said for an apology. But she shrugged. "Hey, stuff happens." A noise in the hall broke them out of sharing pleasantries. Sam glanced warily at Sonny before he stepped in front of her and held his gun up, ready to shoot.

"Get ready." He mostly mouthed as she stood on the opposite side of the door.

She nodded her response and they both swung around the door, coming in contact with two of the Ruiz's men on each side. Gun shots were immediately fired.

**XxJASAMJASAMJASAMxX**

Jason crept up to the entrance of the old boarding home building, his gun cocked and ready to be fired. He wouldn't even swallow, less it stirred a sound. The place was too quiet, no cars, no people in sight. Briefly he wondered if Liz called and informed them that they had caught onto them. If she did, she'd be the next one receiving a bullet from his gun, mother of his child or not.

He heard a faint gunshot, which sounded to be higher than the first floor. He looked up and saw the faint movement of shadows through the dust forsaken window. Hope built inside of him and he tip-toed faster to the front door.

He heard someone step behind him and swung around pointing the gun, a split second away from pulling the trigger when he realized that it was Lucky. He gulped and met Lucky's gaze levelly.

"I care about Sam." Lucky told him so quietly that he almost didn't hear it. "This won't...the police aren't coming."

Jason nodded in understanding and reluctantly looked back at the door. He pushed the partly ajar open with his foot and didn't show himself in the doorway until he was sure that no one was there. He felt Lucky on his heels and decided it was best if they split up. He jerked his head to a flight of stairs to his left. "You go that way," he whispered, "and I'll go this way." His head jerked to the stairs on the right of him.

Lucky nodded in agreement. "Be careful." He called, a new admiration for the man. Lucky wasn't sure how Sam got into this, but by the determined look he'd seen on his face--even when he was pointing his gun at Elizabeth, he knew Jason planned to get her out of it. He always managed to do that. And for that, Lucky felt that Jason deserved much more respect than he was given.

Jason waltzed up the stairs with a smooth killer's grace, his eyes alert to his surroundings as always. The only thing that was even remotely making noise was his thundering heart. He wanted to believe that she was alright--he _needed _to believe it. But he didn't. And if she was gone, he swore to himself that he would turn into Scarface in this place and introduce everyone to his little friend--insanity.

Because he would pump so much lead through this place if she was hurt that the rest of them that were left would probably just surrender or end their own lives--either or. He gulped slowly at the thought of losing her and felt his eyes sting. He promised himself that if she was alright, he wouldn't put her through this anymore. He was quitting after this. He didn't want to be apart of this business. When he was single and had no love for her, it was fine. But the dangerous life they'd shared flashed before his eyes and he decided that he had put her through enough.

He was in the hall now and he was about to turn the corner when the floor creaked. His eyes decreased to murderous slits and he closed his slightly parted lips and held the air in his lungs--his enemy wouldn't hear a breath. He swung himself around the corner, the cold steel of his silver gun pressing into the forehead of Sonny Corinthos.

His eyes ran the length of Sonny before he reluctantly dropped the gun to his side. The tension was noticeable. "Where's Sam?" Jason asked quietly.

"That way." He pointing his gun down the hall he had just come from. "We split up."

"You left her?!" Jason's voice rose an octave.

Sonny put a finger to his own mouth, indicating silence. "Do you want to get us caught? They're everywhere."

"Which enforces my question. How could leave her?" Without even waiting for an answer, Jason walked around him in search of his love.

"I care about her too, Jason." Sonny informed lightly.

"No, you don't." Jason whirled around to face Sonny. "All you care about is bringing down the Ruiz's. No matter if it puts her life at stake or not." Jason's jaw clenched. "I'll take them down, Sonny. They've kidnapped the only woman I want or need to love." He looked away, struggling to keep the emotion from his tone. "Is she okay?"

"A little bruised up." Sonny answered looking down at the wooden ground. "But you know Sam. She's strong, she pushes on."

Jason almost pistol whipped him. "Yeah, I would push on too if the alternative was death." He shook his head briefly before continuing on his way to look for her.

**XxJASAMJASAMJASAMxX**

Sam crept around the corner, pointing the gun she was holding wildly at any approaching enemies. There were none. Just a dark, empty hall which seemed incredibly weird. Where was everyone? She had long gotten rid of her ripped shirt, leaving her in her white tank top. It exposed her skin too much, for some reason she hated that in moments like this. Chills were running up her spine like they lived there, and her breath hitched in her throat when she saw someone moving in the distance.

"Sam?" He called, being able to make her out in the dusty dark.

"Lucky?" She questioned in minor relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Jason and I came to get you out of here." He informed, running to her side.

Her eyes buldged, being made visible in the dark as he hugged her briefly. "Jason's here? Where is he?"

"We split up. I think if we keep going straight we'll run into him unless he went up to the other floor." Lucky started explaining, putting his hand on the small of her back.

Sam nodded as if she was listening when she really wasn't. All she knew was that Jason was here and she was going to find him. "Let's go."

"Sam," he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her into a deeper, more caring hug. "I'm happy you're okay."

She returned the hug halfheartedly. "Thanks." She smiled wistfully before returning on her trek to find Jason. They crawled through the dark hall, Lucky's hand placed firmly on her back. A minute or two after walking, they heard someone creeping and Sam decided to crouch down and hold her gun out. She was too alert now to let some creep shoot her down. She heard something like a trap door opening and looked above her head, the vent door was swinging as if it had just been opened.

"Sam watch out!" She heard Lucky before she was knocked to the ground. Lucky fired off a shot and in the midst of her being dragged on the floor, she saw Lucky's gun skid across the hall.

She grunted but held onto her gun, her saving grace for the moment. She felt the hands, they were womanly hands pulling at her. _Roxanne_. Sam raised her leg as high as it would go, kicking the woman square in the head. She let Sam go and fell backwards, giving Sam the opprotunity to kick her in the side. Roxanne grunted and Sam straddle her, punching her with as much strength as she could. She grabbed the hispanic woman by the front of her tight black shirt and pulled her forward. She could smell the blood she had drawn from the woman's mouth.

"I told you I was going to kick your ass." Sam reminded through clenched teeth.

Roxanne smirked, despite her pain. "Jason's a nice looking man. Perhaps when I kill you, I can take him to my bed."

"Or perhaps not." Sam answered sarcastically, punching Roxanne across the jaw again. The woman fell back with a grunt and cupped her aching chin.

"_BETO_!!!" She wailed from her spot beneath Sam.

It sounded like some sort of annoying cat call, but she could already feel the ground thumping under her knees as Roxanne chuckled evilly beneath her. A hand grabbed her by the arm and started urging her forward and when she stole a glance at him, she saw that it was Lucky. His eye was bleeding and she could've sworn she saw worry in his eyes. When they made it to the end of the hall, gun shots went off and whisped passed their heads and ears.

"Get down!" Lucky urged, pushing her to the ground and covering his head.

**XxJASAMJASAMJASAMxX**

When Jason heard the first gunshot, he'd already broken out in a sprint. If God could just watch out for her for a few more minutes, he'd get her out of here. He was honestly concerned about Alberto getting to her. The man surely had a few screws loose and wouldn't hesitate and wait to torture her or rape her. He'd probably kill her and then worry about those things afterwards.

He could feel Sonny behind him but decided not to look back. Just as he rounded the corner to the long, outstretched hall, he saw Sam and Lucky fall to the ground as the sound of bullets pelted against the wall. He only sighed in half relief. "Sam!" He hadn't meant to call out to her, it was so careless, but hadn't been sure that he would ever see her again and now that he had, he just wanted her in his arms.

She looked up, relieved at the voice. "Jason!" She crawled forward until she wasn't exposed to the other hallway anymore and stood up, ready to break for a run. Until a hand grabbed her hair.

Jason held his gun out in shooting position, his most frightening fear playing out before his eyes. Alberto held her in the air by just her hair and hair alone. Sam's gun had fallen helplessly to the floor with the assault and she was clawing at the one hand he used to hold her there. "Let her go." Jason demanded coolly. His blood had run cold and a deadly chill ran down his spine. Panic--he was about to panic.

"No! She has killed my family! Hector and Pedro!" Alberto gritted, holding her in front of him as a shield. Jason's eyes briefly flickered to Lucky who had a gun to his head by some man of the Ruiz family. His hands were in the surrender position.

Jason shook his head, taking a tenative step forward. "I killed Hector, not Sam." He admitted easily.

"Yeah," Sonny started, also holding his gun up, "and I killed Pedro. Sam hasn't killed anyone. Let her go." He talked as if Alberto were one of his men and would flawlessly listen to his command.

Alberto shook his head as he started walking backwards with her. "No, I won't let her go." He gritted, true mourning in his eyes for his fallen family members.

Sam kicked her feet as she struggled to break free. "Let me go!" She shrieked. She just wanted to get to Jason and get out of here.

"Sam, don't fight him." Jason demanded, afraid for her safety. But Sam wasn't listening. She kicked so wildly that one of her boots crashed into his privates, and before he doubled over in pain, he made sure that he slammed her face first into the wall, sending her body tumbling to the floor. Jason winced as he helplessly watched her crash into the wall, his heart stopping when he realized that she wasn't getting up, she was just laying there.

That distraction gave Lucky the upper hand. With practiced ease, he punched his capturer in the stomach, grabbing the gun and pointing it away from him with his other hand. He punched the captor again, sending him flying back and now the gun was Lucky's. In the meantime, Jason and Sonny were firing shots off at Alberto, but he had managed to run in Lucky's direction unscathed. Aiming percisely, Lucky took a shot at him and was certain he hit his leg as he disappeared from view.

Jason was already on his knees beside Sam, rubbing at her face and trying to wake her. When she gave him no response, he checked her pulse, relieved that there was one. He cupped her face in his hands, searching for any head damage. There was a cut that went from just above her eyebrow and disappeared after her hairline and he cringed, knowing that by the blood leaking from the wound, she'd need stitches. "Sam." He called her name desperately. He needed to see her beautiful eyes again.

Lucky came up beside them, Sonny stood behind Jason. "Is she alright?" Lucky asked in a low, scared tone.

Jason shook his head, maybe more for his own convincing than Lucky's. "Yeah, I have to get her out of here." Lifting his gun from the ground, he swooped her in his arms effortlessly. "Let's go." He was getting out of here.


End file.
